The Fine Art of Diplomancing
by SharkGlue
Summary: Vic's just about as average a guy as you can get. He's just a guy who wants a little excitement in life. So when he finds himself unexpectedly in Republic City, he now finds himself having to perform one of the most difficult jobs in the world: keeping Korra out of trouble. Already he yearns for simpler times. (SI)
1. Chapter 1

The LoK Si thing (till I can come up with a title at least)

"Are you ready?" roared my instructor and guide.

"Fuck yeah!" I screamed over the steady roar of the plane's engines.

"Then let's go!" he shouted as he into the void. I smiled and dove onwards and out towards the earth.

Jesus Christ, it's a real rush to fall down from a plane at four kilometers in the sky. I smiled as I spread my arms and let the wingsuit do it's job as I essentially flew with nothing but me and my suit preventing me from plummeting in my doom. Well, that and a parachute, but the point remains. One wrong maneuver, and I could be as good as dead.

Then out of nowhere, a flash of light so bright that not even my polarized goggles could prevent it from blinding me. I almost brought my hands to shield myself but I knocked some sense into my arms and instead spread my arms even further, hoping to slow my descent and buy me time to regain my senses.

"What the bleeding fuck was that?" I said aloud to no one in particular,as lights danced before my eyes, ruining any hope of figuring out what had just happened. Did the world finally go mad and someone dropped a nuke somewhere?

But there was a conspicuous lack of me being dead, and while the bright afterimages still hadn't quite faded, things were starting to become a lot clearer now. I could even make out what looked like… the sea?

Wait. We weren't above the sea when we were deploying. It would've been a good 30 minutes by plane from where we were to the sea, and there was no way I could've gone that far while gliding. Not without becoming chunky salsa at least.

I took the moment to blink like crazy, hoping it was just some weird ass side effect of seeing something that bright, but the salty smell of the sea soon hit, and I began to make out other things. Like the big ass city down below me.

Which in itself was another problem, as I could also make out what looked like…

Oh God no…

Blimps? Stony skyscrapers? And most of all, a giant statue of what looked like a monk holding a staff looking all righteous and aloof?

Fuck you Universe. Fuck you, for putting me in Republic City.

* * *

><p>I took the liberty of taking a brief moment to scream out expletives at the universe and ask what the fuck was going on. After letting out a good bit of steam, I began to analyze my situation. Firstly was the most immediate concern of not dying by screwing up landing. Like it or not, I was going to be coming down soon, and I wasn't nearly enough of an expert to make a landing with only a wingsuit, so I had to think fast.<p>

So the most important thing to do now was to find a place to now,based on my altimeter, I only had about a minute of wingsuit time left, leaving me with a few options for landing. I could make out what looked like the park I remembered seeing in the series, and well, it was big, it was open, and there weren't any particularly tall buildings around that would have given me problems. Then there was what looked like a central station not too far away from it. It was really wide, but even from up here I could make out what looked like a lot of people there. Not something I'd like when landing, which really, only left the park as the best option.

And hey, if worst came to worst, I could simply land in one of the ponds. Sure, it'd probably mean shorting out what gadgets I had on me, but hey, better that than dead or in a hospital, right?

Still, as the ground was now rapidly approaching, I cleared my head and concentrated solely on the task at hand. Landing. I controlled my breathing, tried not to panic and kept my eye on my chosen landing site, a nice grassy lawn not too far away what looked like a little plaza in the middle of the park.

I kept my eyes on the spot as I approached faster and faster. Well, tried being the key word, but I couldn't help but notice the crowd that was starting to move in towards my landing zone.

"Move out of the way!" I screamed as loud as I could. "I need room to land! Move out of the way!"

Thankfully, it looked like the people understood me as they moved to clear a space for me. Right on time too, I could even start to make out details on the people below. I could even see… a giant polar bear dog…

Well, at least one thing was working properly for me today.

I smiled as I slowly directed my chute to my landing zone and braced myself, ready in case of any accidents. I landed at a light jog, and slowly brought myself to halt as I quickly lost momentum and started packing up my chute before the wind picked up as the crowd cheered.

Probably because they had nothing better to do I guess? It's not often someone sees someone pull off a landing from the air.

"That was amazing!" I heard someone behind me praise as I finished up packing my chute."I've never seen anything like that! Are you an airbender or something?"

"Huh?" I asked dumbly as I turned around, to find myself staring at someone's neck.

… a woman's neck, to be precise.

I stood up, and found myself surpinsingly looking at a face with an unusually clear pair of blueish-green eyes on tanned skin much like many of my ancestors before me.

Here, right before me was, Avatar Korra.

Could be good. Could be bad.

Really didn't know how to take this situation.

* * *

><p>After dodging the crowd that was starting to gather around me with the help of Korra and Naga, I took a moment to very silently contemplate my situation. Here I was, in Republic City with a fresh-off-the-boat Avatar. While my memory of the first season was a little hazy, I kinda remembered how things went from here on, albeit with a few gaps between seasons where I had no idea what happened.<p>

But from what I could remember? Things were about to get complicated and dangerous, fast.

"So…" Korra said, breaking my line of thought. "Can you airbend?"

"Pfft, I wish!" I said, waving my hand at her.

"Then how'd you do it? I thought only airbenders could get that far up and survive the fall?"

"Same principles as flying really. The chute," I pointed to my backpack, "Slows me down enough that I can sort of very gently guide where I'm falling."

"So why were you falling in the first place?" she asked as we turned the corner, stopping in front of a particularly interesting shop that seemed to sell all sort of knickknacks like phonograms.

"Well it's fun," I said nonchalantly as I slid out of Naga's saddle. "It's a rush going faster than you know you ever could over the world, speeding down towards your target and defying death at the last minute with a pull of a cord."

"I guess I'd have to try it some time," she laughed as she jumped off beside me. "Come on, we're pretty lost. Maybe we can ask for directions here?"

If it weren't for the fact that most of the gadgets on sale here were more on the line of what I'd call old antiques, like phonograms, I would've thought I was in some out of the way store back home. The place was dark,cool, and store owner was doing his best to shine one rather nice-looking phonogram.

"Hello there," I said while trying to wear my most friendly smile. "Would you mind if you give us some directions?"

"No problem," he greeted, laughing invitingly. "You're newcomers here in the city, aren't you? Ah, I remember when I first arrived here... I got myself so lost so often, my wife joked that she should tattoo a map onto the back of my hand!"

"We're looking for a way to Air Temple Island." Korra replied, a kind smile on her face. "Do you know how to get there?"

"Sure! Just follow the road downhill towards the piers. There should be a ferry-"

"Hang on to that thought," Korra interrupted, shooting me a searching look. "Two questions: first, do you mind getting wet, and second, do you want to come with me? Whaddaya say-" She trailed off as she searched for a word before snapping her mouth shut. "Alright, three questions. What's your name, anyways?"

"Well, I'm Vic, general average guy back home, sure I wouldn't mind coming with. Better to be with company right? And well… getting wet is a big no no. I've got some things here that shouldn't get wet and I can't replace them here."

Korra grunted in annoyance before shooting a look at the storekeeper and rolling her fingers for him to continue.

The storekeeper looked like he was about reply when the roar of an incoming engine interrupted him. In a flash he went from that friendly little old man to someone who looked intensely terrified.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked in a concerned manner.

"N-nothing!" the storekeeper stuttered. " Y-you should get going! Just down the hill to the ferry like I said! N-now go ahead, move along!" He said as he shooed us out of the store.

As we stepped out, I noticed that the car that was probably making all the noise had stopped right in front of us. The doors opened, and both Korra and I were set on edge as the car's occupants marched out around us.

It didn't take a scientist that these guys were almost definitely gangsters, or triad members, as they were known back home. There was a big one with a rather vacant look on his face, probably the muscle. A small lanky one with the same mischievous-bordering-on-bloodthirsty smile I saw a bit around my old neighborhood, and another big guy in a trench coat and a fedora. If that guy wasn't the boss of the three, I'd eat my phone.

"Mr Cheng!" the man in the fancy black trenchcoat waved mockingly at the shop owner, who was shivering in his store's threshold. "How pleasant to see you again. I do trust you have this week's collection," he said flashing a predatory smile.

"Please," muttered the elderly shopkeeper, "business has been slow and… well I was hoping for an extension."

"Business has been slow?" Trenchcoat repeated, mock sympathy practically dripping from his voice. " I can't imagine it doing so poorly Mr Cheng! I mean, just look at your fine phonograms here," he said as he swept his arm over the store display. "I'm sure you have enough for the week's payment. Well, for your sake I hope you are, anyways. Jem here is feeling rather twitchy today, and you know how he is with fire." The lanky man nodded in agreement as he flicked his hand, producing a sizeable fireball over his palm.

A firebender. Well damn.

"And you two should scram," Trenchcoat warned. "You two didn't see nothing alright? Nothing. Now move along, before I make Turtle here stomp you." he said as the big man, Turtle, raised his foot and brought it crushing down on the road, shaking the stones beneath us menacingly.

I noticed Korra practically twitching, and I hastily slapped my hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to calm down. "Korra, hold on!" I hissed desperately. "Let me try and talk them down. There's more than one way to solve a problem and if that doesn't work... well, go ahead and do whatever you were going to do." She raised her eyebrow at me and looked like she was about to protest, but I cut her off. "Look, if I can just get them to back off, we can save both Mr Cheng and us some trouble instead of risking his or anyone else's stores, okay?"

She stared at me silently for a moment longer before muttering darkly under her breath and flashing me her index finger. I got the message: One minute before things got violent.

I swallowed heavily as I stood up and approached Mr Trenchcoat.

"Gentlemen!" I smiled, oozing all the charisma and bullshit that my years of education had ingrained in me as I ever so slowly inched closer to Trenchcoat. "Is there any other way we could solve this? I mean how much does Mr Cheng owe, anyway?"

Trenchcoat's face briefly became a scowl before putting on his own smile and staring me down. We were well within arm's reach of each other by this point. "You know kid, you've got to have some serious guts to be acting like that to a member of the Triple Threat Triad. So I'll give you one more warning before I order Jem to burn a lesson into you that you'll never forget."

I mentally gulped. "Come now, then as an..." I fought to keep my disgust from showing in my voice. "Esteemed member of the Triad, surely you must be a man of class and means! Organized crime does require good businessmen and not thug! to run things. It is, after all, just business."

Trenchcoat was silent for a moment before glancing at the firebender beside him. "Jem." He grunted, and I knew then that my attempts at diplomacy had failed. I probably rolled a nat 1 in the dice of life.

So I went to the only school of self-defense I had left. I listened to my gut, and kneed him in the balls before things got nasty for me.

I saw Korra jump into action as soon as Trenchcoat screamed in pain. Jem launched fire blasts at me and I could feel the heat of the flames close in, inches away when Korra blocked them with her own flame, running up to the mobster and knocking him to the floor with a heavy shoulder-check.

The big guy tried to counter with earthbending, but Korra countered that as well, forcing the bursts of stone to the side and retaliating with a fist-sized rock of her own.

Trenchcoat was still lying down in pain, the two were pretty groggy, and it looked like we hardly caused as much damage as there could have been. Just a bit of the road, and a couple of unfortunate clocks across the street.

"Let's get out of here!" Turtle grunted, scrambling to his feet and hauling Trenchcoat out into the street and into the car, Jem staggering behind him. I smiled a bit, a bit proud of myself that for however small a moment, I managed to stand up to them.

That pride met a swift end when I noticed Korra rushing out to chase after them.

"Korra wait!" I shouted in vain, but she either didn't hear me or didn't care as she continued after them.

For a moment I contemplated leaving her be, but hastily reconsidered as I remembered what came next. Someone's had to teach the woman the meaning of subtlety, lest she wind up in a cold hard cell with an even colder and harder Lin Beifong staring her down. As such, I rushed down the street after her, hoping against hope that I could stop her before she did anything too rash.

The tell tale screech of tires told me I that hope was in vain as I saw the car crash into an unnatural bump in the road, flipping on its side and skidding into another storefront. Korra a huge smile on her face, as if she'd done some great justice in the world. To be fair, she had done some good, but the impending consequences overshadowed my awe.

I mean for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction after all. Then I heard a disturbingly familiar thwacking sound behind me. Slowly, dreading what I knew I'd see, I glanced over my shoulder and caught sight of a metal cable buried in the road

I followed the line back up to see the fuzz coming down from their airship in all their shining, metal-clad glory and fury. One of the squad landed behind me, while the rest surrounded Korra and the criminals. I couldn't help but reflexively step back a bit, flinching under the metalbender's withering glare.

Meanwhile, from what I could see out of the corner of my eye, Korra had this incredibly triumphant look on her face, as if she'd just saved the day and cut out a little more evil from the world.

Before I realized what was happening, I got a glimpse of how she could be in the future. Here she was, happy, triumphant, living up life and on top of the world. And then I saw the last time I saw her on a screen: To see her so… defeated. Broken, not really living, simply... surviving, going through the motions. A shadow of the victorious Avatar of today.

I swallowed heavily as I clenched my fists and turned my attention back to the metalbending officer. I couldn't let myself get intimidated here, I couldn't falter. I knew what was coming, I knew the possibilities, and I wasn't about to let them happen. Not because they would break the woman who could possibly get me home, but because it was the right thing to do.

"Well officer," Korra preened. "I've done your job for you," she said as the three thugs staggered out of the car.

"Arrest them!" the officer ordered as the other cops tied up the trio of thugs. Now for the hard part, as the officer walked up to Korra too. "You're under arrest too!"

The look of total disbelief on Korra's face was honestly a little funny as she backpedaled a bit. "Wait what?! I just caught the bad guys. They were hustling an innocent shopkeeper!'

"It looks like you've done more damage than they did," the cop said, staring her down with the most menacing stare I've ever seen on a cop.. Man, I could only wish for this kind of officer back home.

"But I can explain-"

"You can explain downtown at the station." the cop scowled, interrupting her. Korra looked like she was about to dash, so I rushed up and did what I knew had to be done.

"Korra," I said as calmly as I could. "Let's just go to the station with him. I'm sure we can deal with this in a civilized manner back there."

"But-"

"We did nothing wrong, and I'm sure the officer here is merely doing his job. Let's not cause the man any trouble and explain the situation at it happened in peaceful and calm manner that does not get us a record."

Korra looked like she wanted to argue the point even more. "Look, if we resist, they're going to have to chase us, and something tells me they have a lot of experience catching runners. Do you really want to test your luck? You do know that Naga will end up in the pound all alone if we wind up arrested, right?"

That seemed to win her over as she sighed and let the issue go.

"Good choice kid," the officer said patting my back. "Now, so long as you two promise to not make trouble, I'll make sure your ride back to the station is as nice and comfy as possible." he said, smiling a surprisingly amicable smile as he lead us towards a corner, probably to wait for a police car.

All in all, so far I managed to land in the middle of a city, help stop a shake down, and get Korra to come in peaceably. This might not be too bad after all.

Though the slightly acidic glare she was shooting me was putting a minor damper on my cheer, that was for sure. It could be worse though. Things could've been a loooot worse.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later, I found myself along with Korra stuck in an interrogation room with Bei Fong pinning me to a chair with the most intensely angry glare I've ever experienced.<p>

'I was right. This is worse.'


	2. Chapter 2

While Chief Beifong took the moment to rant at Korra, I had time to assess my current situation.

What would I have to add to future Team Korra? Mako and Bolin were the supporting muscle, with Mako packing both decent detective and bending skills, while Bolin was the really kind animal man. Asami had the whole 'nice girl who has money, resources and self-defense plus electro-glove' angle, and Tenzin was the mentor figure. What did I have aside from future knowledge?

The ability to think on my ass? Maybe if whatever brought me here was kind (WHICH I DOUBTED INTENSELY CONSIDERING THE SITUATION), a latent form of power that would hopefully be of decent use here?

Who was I kidding? The best thing I could do here was spew out bullshit that, with any luck, others would buy and Korra and Co. could use to their advantage.

Even with all the dangers that hanging around them no doubt implied and all but guaranteed, I would rather be around the current Team Avatar than alone in this mad house of a world. In a sense, I had a… general grasp of their character, and I knew that they were genuinely decent people. Better to stick close to them and most likely stay alive than try and run and get swept up in either Amon's crusade, Unalaq's invasion, or the fall-out of Zaheer's actions. And judging by the trailer and one episode I'd seen, Kuvira's hyper-aggressive 'unification' methods were nothing to sneeze at either.

"And you!" I was snapped out of my thoughts, instinctively flinching as Beifong switched her glare from Korra to me. "Who are you?" she growled, pointing a finger at me accusatively.

I caught myself gulping as I tried to figure out what bullshit would work in this situation. "Someone very, very, very lost?" I replied nervously.

Apparently, that wasn't it. If anything, Beifong's stare somehow managed to intensify, and I could feel myself sweating as a response.

" I mean really!" I continued hastily. "I was just minding my own business, planning to do a bit of... err... controlled... falling... when BAM! Explosion of light and all of a sudden I find myself above a city I've never seen or heard of before!" 'Outside of a TV screen, at least...' I mentally tacked on, but something told me I'd dug myself a deep enough grave already.

"You've never heard of Republic City." she stated, disbelief clear in her voice. "Right, and I'm a seven foot tall silver-horned purple platypusmonkey. With wings."

"I'm sure you'd be a very pretty one." I snarked, almost on reflex. It took me a grand total of one second to realize my mistake as the table in front of me crumpled under her fingers. It looked like she was about to forgo due process and lock me away in the deepest hole she could find...

"Err, chief?"

When my new most favorite- if anonymous- metalbender in the whole wide world slid open a panel in the wall and spoke up nervously.

Chief Beifong shot the officer a scathing glare. "The city had better be burning down, or else you're looking at sewer patrol for the rest of your career."

The metalbender swallowed heavily. "Does Councillor Tenzin count?"

"... you got lucky," she muttered darkly. "Let him in."

The wall slid open and Tenzin walked in, as calm and aloof as ever. Man, he was a lot taller than I imagined, but really, add in a few prayer bead necklaces and he'd be a shoo-in for stereotypical monk of the year. Which isn't to say I wasn't loving his guts right now for bailing me out of the furnace.

"Lin," Tenzin opened amicably. "It's good to see you again."

"Cut the crap Tenzin, we both know why you're here," Beifong opened up, hostile as ever. "Why is the Avatar here? I thought she was supposed to be down south where you were supposed to train her."

"I'm afraid I won't be moving south for a while, due to delays. The Avatar on the other hand…" he muttered, directing his glare at Korra. "Will be on the first ship headed south pole. If you would be so kind as to drop all charges against her-"

"And her friend who tried to keep her out of trouble!" I piped in a little desperately. I didn't like the looks Beifong was giving me before Tenzin came in.

At this point, Tenzin started to give me a weird… look, so to speak, before continuing. "I will take full responsibility for all of her actions today and cover all the damages," Tenzin continued.

"Nice try, Tenzin, but that's not going to fly," Beifong growled. "Someone needs to take the fall for what happened, one way or another, and no amount of cash or power is going to change that."

The airbending master barely hid a grimace as the gears in his head worked to find a solution. Finally, I felt my blood run cold as he shot me an all too apologetic look.

Lucky for me, there was a savior in the room.

"Vic comes with us, or I'm not going anywhere." Korra stated firmly.

"Korra-!" Tenzin made to protest, but trailed off when he caught sight of the defiant look in Korra's eyes. He gave me a contemplative look, picking me apart for a moment before sighing wearily and addressing Lin. "Chief Beifong, what if... I were to... insinuate a significant buffer in budget for the force when it next comes up with the council?"

The chief darted her eyes back and forth in thought for a moment. "How significant?" She needled.

"...three new airships?" It was clear that it almost physically hurt Tenzin to grind the words out. I couldn't help but flash a little smirk at the schadenfreude happening here, though I quickly shifted it to apologetic. He was trying to save me, after all.

Chief Beifong glared at me angrily, obviously weighing the pros and cons of the situation before finally sighing wearily and gesturing for the both of us to go.

I couldn't help but breathe out a smile of relief. Interrogations were not fun.

As Korra triumphantly dragged me out of the interrogation room, I couldn't help but notice Lin giving us an 'I'm watching you' gesture.

Despite being tempted to let Korra reciprocate in a hilarious manner, I hastily grabbed her wrist and stopped her from getting the Chief any angrier with us. What with the Equalists around, it wouldn't do for a nonbender, even one who was a friend of the Avatar, to be on Chief Beifong's shit list.

Judging by the way she dragged her finger across her throat when I shot her a nervous grin, I'd say that ship had long since sailed.

… Oh well. It could be worse.

* * *

><p>It took a while, what with the loads of paperwork both Tenzin and Korra ended up doing, but the two of them finally managed to get Naga released. It was while we were waiting for Naga to be let out that Korra decided to go for the whole 'don't send me back' debate.<p>

"Korra," I started, playing along with my previously established cluelessness. "What did err… Tenzin mean when he said you were to go to the south pole?"

"It means," she interrupted Tenzin before he could speak up, " that I have to go back down south to go and learn from a bunch of old people about elements I've already mastered, when I should be here learning the only one that I haven't!"

"Which I'm sure you meant to state in a much kinder manner," I very quickly stated as she finished. No need to get my savior angry too. "But why do you need to learn about the elements anyway?"

"Because she's the Avatar," Tenzin explained while stroking that admittedly magnificent beard of his.

"Aaaaaaand?" I stated, continuing to play stupid.

Tenzin just raised his eyebrow, and I could sense all the suspicion that was entering the monk's head. "Which means it's her destiny to learn all four elements so that she can bring balance to the world." He narrowed his eyes at me skeptically. "Which most everyone knows already... Korra," he said, turning to her. "Where did you find this young man?"

Korra gave me this weird shyish look, almost as if she was… embarrassed to explain? Why would she be embarrassed? What was so hard about explaining that I-?

"He… uhh... kinda fell from the sky?"

...Ah. Yeeeeaaaaah, now the embarrassment made sense.

Tenzin had this… well it was like a mix between hope and disbelief. "You fell out of the sky. And survived."

"Well, I had a parachute," I helpfully offered.

"And he flew! Like an airbender," Korra added.

"I glided, more than anything," I corrected. "It's mostly all in the suit." Which I had stored back in its pack. "Oh, and a looot of luck."

Tenzin's suspicion only seemed to grow every moment. I don't think the story helped.

"Excuse me," interrupted yet another civil servant of Republic City. "Is this your polar bear dog?"

"Naga!" Korra exclaimed happily, as the officer released Naga's leash, letting Naga bound back to Korra and lick her happily. It was kinda sweet really.

SLURP!

What I didn't expect was the subsequent licking I received from Naga as she turned around and gave me a big doggy kiss. Eurgh, it was just like being licked by the neighbor's dog, if only a little more affectionate, a lot bigger and a lot more slobbery.

Korra only seemed to find it funny as she laughed. "Well, Naga seems to like him!"

"Hooray for me..." I groaned.

Tenzin only remained silent as he stroked his beard contemplatively, a meager amount of suspicion leaving his gaze. I sensed that this was my one chance to save my ass from almost certain homelessness.

"Look, I'm obviously a newcomer here." I pleaded. "But in my opinion, if it's her job to balance the world then she can't do it without a full skill set! What better place to learn the ways of the world than in what I assume to be The Big City?"

Tenzin just remained silent on the matter until he silently turned around and beckoned us to follow out of the station. No telling if it worked or not, but hey, at least there was still hope, provided we were headed where I thought we were headed.

As I thankfully predicted, I still seemed to be more or less on the stations of canon. According to one of the sailors on the ferry, we were headed to Air Temple Island, and while Tenzin looked like he was silently contemplating something over on the other side of the boat, I had a moment to hatch a plan with Korra.

"Hey Korra," I greeted as I sauntered off to the side of the ship. "So... what do you think? Is Tenzin going to cave and let us both stay, or am I doomed to sleeping in the bushes while you go back to freezing in the south pole?"

Korra laughed a bit, if a little grimly. "To be fair, it's not that bad. You get used to it when you live there for awhile."

"They said the exact same thing when I found myself spending my first winter away from my very tropical home," I retorted. "As I found myself buried under blankets, I cursed my friends who obviously told me lies!" I gave her the best puppydog eyes I could muster. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" And cue lip quiver for dramatic effect, which lasted all of ten seconds before the both of us wound up laughing.

"Seriously though," I said after catching my breath. "What do you think, a bed or the street?

Korra just gave me a rather determined look. "Hey, if I do end up going back to the south, I'll make sure you can hitch along. You do get used to the cold. Eventually. And if anyone argues, they'll have to deal with me and Naga! Right girl?" She said turning to Naga.

… who just rolled over and looked like she'd rather sleep, which inspired loads of confidence. Well at least I had Korra's suppo… wait a second.

"Why go to the mats for me?" I asked, genuinely confused. I then facepalmed at the befuddled look she gave me. "I mean, why are you helping me? After all, we just met today, and well, we don't know each other that well beyond 'You Korra, Avatar, Me Vic, Crazy Skydiver'."

She suddenly started really sheepish, scratching the back of her head nervously. "Well... it's what friends do, help each other... right?" she asked skittishly.

Well yeah, of course it was, wasn't that obvious? Geeze, she was acting like she'd never had friends befoooh goddamit I was her first friend... I was her first friend?!

…Come to think of it, she had a relatively shitty childhood. Sure, she had her family, she was well cared for, protected... aaaand that protection meant isolation and that isolation meant that her first friends were supposed to be Mako and Bolin.

… Goddammit she was starting to sound like freshman me.

"Thanks then, for helping me out," I said as I offered my hand. "I promise to help you too, however I can. After all, like you said, friends help each other, right?"

She simply shook it and smiled, as the ship ever so slowly began to dock with Air Temple Island.

* * *

><p>When we saw the three official and stern looking dudes in uniform waiting at the opposite end of the pier, I had the feeling that that was Korra's signal to go on and and get aboard their ship. Still, she didn't look too dejected as I followed her along towards the pier. Maybe it was the thought that she had a friend now?<p>

Then I noticed some movement out of the corner of my eye. "Hey Korra," I pointed out towards the trio of shapes descending from the sky. "Would you know who those would be?"

"It's probably the kids saying hi," she said smiling, as the three of them made a landing and ran straight towards Korra.

"KORRA," the three of them screamed as they ran to hug her. It was honestly heartwarming to see.

Then the littlest one, turned and gave me acute-yet-hostile look. "And who are you?!" he practically demanded.

Welp, now was good a time as any, I thought as I pulled out my wallet and grabbed one of my many useless coins. "I'm a new friend of Korra's," I answered. "And who are you?"

The little guy kept giving me a rather hostile glare, while the other girl, the hyper one if I remember right, turned to pay attention to me. "Well, grumpy people don't get to learn some of my tricks, " I said as I very deftly 'pulled' a coin out of his ear. "Oh look at this?" I pretended, "Where'd you get one of these strange coins?"

Meelo visibly switched his mood from suspicion to happiness as he grabbed the coin straight out of my hand. Not that it would do him much good. "How'd you do that?" he practically demanded.

"I'm a man of many many secrets." I explained, smiling. Which was also very true. I turned around to see Korra glumly smiling, sad at her inability to fight Tenzin's decision here. Not that I could do much more either. I followed her down the pier, still hoping that like in canon, Tenzin would change-

"Wait," Tenzin interrupted.

Yes!

"I've been thinking a lot about the situation," he continued. "And... I suppose that Vic and Korra might have a point. Right now, despite my best efforts, the city has fallen out of balance. I thought it best to put off your training in order for me to try and help restore order to the city… But I think that is not a job a councilmember can do. The city needs it's Avatar once more, so you have my permission to stay and continue your training with me here."

"And Vic? What about him? Can he stay on the island too?" Korra said as she turned around, her voice hopeful.

"As… much as I hate to admit it, despite Vic's… dubious origins,considering the positive shift from your previous attitude, he does seem to be a good influence on you. So yes, he may stay as well."

"WOOHOO!... wait a second, what do you mean 'atti'-MMPH!"

I hastily slapped my hand over her mouth. "Don't push it!" I hissed desperately before remembering my manners and bowing towards the monk. "Thank you, Master Tenzin," I said.

"You're very welcome," he returned, with just a slight bit of hesitation. Still a little suspicious, but I'd take what I could get.

* * *

><p>The next day was the first formal announcement that Korra would make as the Avatar. This, this was where I hoped to shine.<p>

"Alright Korra," I said as I talked to her behind stage, so to speak, considering how we were inside city hall. "Trust me when I say the following: I've been literally taught how to handle a crowd, so I know what to do. Here's the deal: Make the announcement, plain and simple. Then, whatever you do, do not take any questions. Make the simple statement that you are here to stay, you plan on trying to help the city, and promise to do your best. That's it. No matter what they ask you, do not answer them. Just say no comment. Alright?"

"Okay?" she answered hesitantly.

I sighed, berating myself for forgetting that she was essentially a country girl who'd just entered the big city. "Look, things run differently here in cities. If Republic City is anything like back home, then those reporters simply want something that people will read, and they will procure it by twisting whatever words they can get to fit their ends, so what you say out there is very important. Just... choose your words wisely okay?" I finished in as an encouraging manner as possible.

She simply smiled, as she hesitantly down the hall towards the podium and microphone. God help her, nothing can really prepare you for facing a crowd of journalists.

Or the Equalists who I knew were now bringing their plans into motion as Korra addressed the world.

Suddenly, I noticed a presence stepping up behind me, and I made an educated guess on who it was based on who was already out front. "Hello Tenzin."

"Vic," The older man greeted cordially, casually placing a hand on m. "I just wanted to inform you of something. As you've no doubt noticed from your brief stay on Air Temple Island, we airbenders are a peaceful people. However..." His grip tightened viciously, forcing me to bite my lip to keep from yelping in pain. "Should you bring any form of harm down upon my family or my newest student, I shall show you precisely how violent I can be when defending my own. Are we clear?"

I plastered a shaky smile on my face as I nodded at him nervously. "D-don't worry, Master Tenzin. I-I'd never do anything to hurt Korra. After all, doing so would be suicide, because..." I swallowed heavily before looking him straight in the eye. "Well, I'm just a guy who knows no one else."

Tenzin contemplated me silently for a moment before nodding in satisfaction. "Very well then. For now, I am needed outside. We will continue this discussion... later." And with that, he continued out towards the plaza.

I fought to regain control of my nerves as he walked away. 'Yeah. I know no one. But I know things not even you know. '


	3. Chapter 3

Life on Air Temple island can so far be accurately summed in the following word:boring. Really, it might have just been my whole used to modern conveniences mindset, but I've very quickly run out of things to do that weren't chores.

For one thing, after making sure I carefully packed and stored both my suit and parachute, I found myself wandering around the island a lot. Honestly, it was a lot bigger than it looked on tv, and it was a very relaxing experience. Still, a person can only walk so much before they wanted something to do.

Which was probably why my highlight of the day was when I got to watch Korra get the snot beaten out of her by a centuries-old airbender training machine. Say what you will about her, but she certainly never gave up, and there was just something about how she stubbornly picked herself up and threw herself back into the barrage of wooden planks that I found hilarious. It was probably a serious case of schadenfreude on my part, but I took care to not bruise her ego too much.

"Come on," I said, helping her up as Tenzin and the kids watched. "I'm pretty sure that by this point, you might want to consider changing your methodology."

Korra could only grumble and groan, probably due to all the hits she took.

I sighed wearily, running a hand through my hair, "Look, there is a saying by a man of great wisdom back home. 'Empty your mind. Be shapeless, formless like water. When you pour water in a cup, it becomes the cup. When you pour it into a bottle, it becomes the bottle. Water can flow or creep or crash. Become water, my friend.' Considering how this guy was a world-class martial artist, I'd recommend listening to him."

Korra managed to crack an eye open and glare at me impatiently past a rather vivid shiner. "You spewing way too philosophical mumbo jumbo lately."

"I blame it on the island. All this serenity and tranquility leads to a lot of thinking," I said .turning to Tenzin. "Master Tenzin, why don't we take a quick break for a while? Take a walk and all to relax the mind."

"That may actually be a good idea," he said sighing.

"But I want to try again!" Korra protested. "I'm sure I'll get it this time!"

Tenzin stroked his beard a bit, as I noticed was his habit when thinking. "No, in this case I think Vic has a point. Take a walk, relax, and meditate."

Korra looked like she wanted to protest further when an idea stuck in my head. "Look, if you promise to let it go… I'll give the training thingy a shot, let you see how things are looking from my end."

Suddenly, the Avatar-in-training got a glint in her eyes that I did not like. "A chance to see you get your butt whipped? Now that's motivation!"

… Goddamn mouth, was it trying to get me killed?!

"Fine," I sighed wearily. "Master Tenzin, if it's possible, could you do the lightest setting on the training thing?"

Tenzin also this slight smile on his face, and the kids, even the ever-so-mature Jinora, were all keeping a close and eager eye on me now. Oh God what did I get myself into?

The airbending master took a moment to close his eyes, do whatever airbender thingy he needed to do before working his mojo, and simply pushed the air, setting the machine into action.

Okay Vic. Deep breaths. The thing was like a crowd, you don't push, that just slows you down. Move to the sides and everything, path of least resistance and all. One step. After. Ano-

THWACK!

The next thing I knew, I was flat on my back, groaning in pain as Korra stood above me and laughed and laughed. I'm pretty sure I got myself a nasty bruise, maybe even broke something,, though that could just be residual pain.

"Oh man, you're right!" she said after a moment of calming down. "That is pretty funny," she said offering her hand. "Come on, a promise is a promise and you look like you could use some healing."

I only groaned as I very slowly took her hand, as she very handily lifted me to God knows where. Hopefully somewhere where my bruises can go away.

* * *

><p>"Strange," Korra commented as she very carefully examined my bruises. "I know you aren't exactly what I'd call the fittest looking person around, but you shouldn't be getting bruises this severe from just one run."<p>

I only groaned in response. God, moving was hell once the initial pain subsided.

"I know it feels bad," she commented quietly as she did her healing mojo with. "But you should be fine after a little rest."

"Honestly?" I said, carefully turning myself around so she could treat the chest bruises. "My theory is that I'm a lot squishier compared to everyone else here."

"What makes you say that?"

"Ahhh…" 'That hits the spot,' I sighed as the water did it's magic and soothed the pain away. "Well… back home we don't have any of this… bending stuff. No moving water with movements, or fire, or air or even earth. Just plain old people."

"So a city with no benders whatsoever?" she asked, curiously. "What was it like? I bet you guys didn't have to deal with something like the Equalists."

I gave it some thought. How does one describe a city of millions of people all trying to make their own way in the world? "It's… hard to describe. Last I remember, there were something like 10 million people in the city. It certainly had a lot of problems. Flooding, crime, inequality, corruption… yet it was at the same time, it was a lot like this place. At least from what I've heard, people see Republic city as the future, a place of learning, culture, the place to be, and the center of a nation, and well… my home was like that too to my nation. Many people moved from their villages to go find jobs that didn't exist in the city. By then… well by then people were stuck there.

"It's… like a dream that people all seem to have about the city, about how it's their ticket out of their hard lives, but… that dream can't come true without opportunities, and back home, no one was going out of their way to make them."

Personally, that's one thing I hoped to change here. Hopefully, Asami meets Korra, they become best of friends, I slowly suggest a way to help equalize the social situation of Republic city everything is peachy. Or at least, some way of hamstringing the Triad's recruitment methods. Heck, I'd settle for less homeless people, though something told me that there was at least one person who was sleeping in the bushes of his own volition.

"That… kinda does sound like what's going on here." Korra said a little sadly. "Maybe… you should talk to Tenzin about this, about how things were back in your home. Maybe you two could come up with something that could help the city?" she opined hopfully.

"Well, I could try and shamelessly steal some ideas that may have possibly worked in another place back home." I commented, thinking out loud. "It's all a matter of convincing whoever's in charge."

"Well, you're lucky in that Tenzin is one of the City Councilmembers, then. He's supposed to help run this city, and I'm sure he could help you out in polishing up your ideas," she supplied helpfully.

I merely stayed quiet as I turned my thoughts to the problem, letting Korra do her healing stuff. Right now, what was important was the interesting question of politics here in Republic city. Tarrlok was the superior politician no two ways about it. He knew just how to take advantage of the people's fears and worries to fit his own goals of well… hoarding power to "save" it. Just like a lot of tinpot dictators back home really.

If I remembered right, Tarrlok favored the heavy handed approach to solving the Equalist problem, which actually just served to fuel the movement even more. He created and used fear as a way to show the equalists were right, that they were being repressed. It was a situation that only had one logical outcome really: revolution.

… But was there just one way of convincing him to stop the attacks on the equalists? Would … would him telling about his brother be enough? I'd have to think about it very carefully. One wrong word, one miscalculated assumption, and I'd be dead, no two ways about it. He didn't like people knowing his secrets, and knowing two of them would have me wearing a pair of solid blocks of ice as shoes at the bottom of the bay.

"You know," I said as I turned to my side so she could do one of the more painful looking bruises. "I think you're right. I'll talk to Tenzin… probably when he comes to visit." I said before practically shouting a yawn that could be heard all over the island.

The last thing I heard before taking a well-deserved nap was Korra saying she would be listening to some broadcast or another.

* * *

><p>I woke up that night, feeling… surprisingly alright. A little stiff and all, but if I didn't know any better, I'd have thought I didn't get myself all bruised up that afternoon.<p>

"Evening sleepyhead," I heard Korra ever so quietly sneak into the room. Which was a bad thing in itself, as when Korra wanted to be sneaky…

"Alright, what do you think you plan on doing?"

I could easily envision her gaping as she tried to put together a protest before finally admitting defeat and letting out a heavy sigh. "Tenzin won't let me visit the pro-bending arena," she admitted, groaning as she sat down on my one good chair. "I mean, it's been my dream since I was a kid to go and watch a match, and now it's only a ferry ride away and I can't even watch!" she hissed the last part.

"Did he say why?"

"Ugh, he hates the sport, calls it a 'mockery of the traditions of bending' or something like that," she finished, doing an air quote that would make Sparatus proud.

"So now…" I trailed off, trying to remember what would happen in canon…. "You're going to go and sneak in aren't you?"

"You want in?" she asked hopefully.

I thought about it. Korra was great at sneaking, but… well, her method of transport might not really be all that conducive to a squishy person's idea of good health. "Thanks, but no thanks," I replied. "I promise not to tell on you, since it's been a dream of yours forever and all. Just… try and remember that Tenzin means well in his own way."

Korra nodded absentmindedly, obviously only half-listening as she back melted into the night.

Welp, tonight, hopefully she would end with her meeting the brothers. They were cool, no two ways about it, especially Bolin. I imagine Bolin and I would get along swell. Mako was… a rough character. But he kinda eventually came into his own. Eventually.

Since I now officially had nothing better to do, I elected to go ahead and stretch my legs. Get some exercise and all that. It was also a time to practise my own sneaking about. I may have not had to sneak into my house because I left the keys, and shouldn't have been out in a while, but the rules were more or less the same right?

I killed what remaining lights there were, so that my eyes wouldn't get ruined. Stealth games had that right, in that the light was your enemy. It not only gave you away, but it also ruined your vision. So I smiled as I ever so gradually, embraced the dark.

My goal for tonight,was to do some recon. Get to know the temple not in the light, but in the dark, all while avoiding the 'bodyguards' that were the White Lotus. Couldn't be any harder than trying to sneak back into my own place without alerting the parentals in any way.

I carefully put on my boots, and donned the darkest clothing I had been given, a dark grey jacket, with matching loose pants. I carefully opened the window, and quietly climbed out into the night.

All things considered, the temple was rather well lit at all the important areas. Doors, gates, the usual places you'd expect someone to go through. But as every video game has ever taught me, there is always another way in. You just had to think creatively.

In this case, I took advantage of the knowledge that there would be a game on tonight. Which meant that San, one of the guards on the south perimeter would be listening very attentively for the game tonight, as he had money on the Fire Ferrets. The other guards were relatively confident that they wouldn't make it, but San had been, nudged so to speak, towards betting for them by yours truly. It helped that the odds were pretty bad, but as I'd said. "It's just one month's paycheck, and if it doesn't work you have your savings right? How about this: you lose, I'll pay you back. You win, I get half the pay out. Deal?...perfect!"

I smiled at the memory as I expected, San was paying very close attention to his radio and not the wall. And hey, it's not a bet if you know the odds are in your favor. There's no way I've managed to derail canon yet. Besides, the light he surrounded himself with wouldn't have allowed him to get a good look at me anyway. In my case, darkness is my ally.

I held my breath as I quickly yet pressed myself against the wall, searching for any potential blind spots that the guards might have missed. I knew for a fact that Amon would be paying Air Temple Island a visit as part of his plans. We did possess the only airbenders in the world after all, and he wanted total equality.

I stopped myself as I took note of the guard's positions, and their general opus moderandi. From the looks of things, they did have the basics down, they covered each other's backs, avoided staying near lights, and I'm sure if it weren't for the fact that there was a game tonight, a lot more of them would've been alert instead of twitchy.

Satisfied at my brief recon, I slowly slinked out back into the night, and towards my room. I may not be the strongest guy around, but I like to think I could sneak around decently enough.

The sounds of San's frantic cheers signaled that was my moment to pick up the pace. Soon, the excitement of winning about 10,000 yuans (with the other 10 going to me) would die down and he'd go back to his proper patrol.

Still, as I slinked around the last corner back towards my window, I gave myself a small congratulatory smile. I've still got the moves to be all properly sneaky like…

That, or the guards could tell that it was me and decided to let it go. But I quickly let that image go.

I still had my ego to consider, after all.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up to Korra excitedly shaking me awake.<p>

"Bwah?" I groaned as I woke up, admittedly a little grumpy. Sleep was something I held very dear and close to my heart. Still, waking up to such a happy face such as Korra's made me clamp down on grumpy me. I'll have my revenge soon.

"Guess what, guess what?" she whispered conspiratorially,

"You got invited into some team's private booth then met the players?" I snarked, remembering what happened in canon.

"Err… well yeah?" She blinked in surprise. "How'd you know!?"

I returned a cocky smirk. "I snuck around last night and caught wind of an underdog team winning despite 15-to-1 odds. It seemed like the kind of thing you'd be involved in some way or another. The Fire Ferrets, right?"

"Yeah! I met two guys, Bolin and Mako. They're brothers who make up most of the team. Mako's a bit of a jerk, but he was amazing on the court, while Bolin was this great guy who got me into the booth in the first place."

"They sound like decent guys. You think I could meet them?'

"Sure! Though… I'm not sure how to get you there." she said apologetically, scratching the back of her head.

"I'm sure it'll happen sooner or later. Maybe sneaking in with Naga?" I said, trying to reassure her. "Come on, I think we should grab breakfast. Then, I get to watch you get smacked around in an ancient and most honorable manner of training."

She could only groan in response as I laughed and shooed her out before grabbing my clothes to bathe.

* * *

><p>Training went… about as well as expected. Though, to be fair, this time around Korra made it about halfway through the walls before getting whipped, as opposed to only a quarter of the way through. And hey, she didn't destroy the thing in frustration too! A net improvement over canon if I do say so myself.<p>

"Rrragh!" she screamed, literally venting fire into the air. "It's not clicking!"

Apparently, the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Korra, calm down." Tenzin said, in that starting-to-get-annoying calm voice of his. "It's just going to take some time. This isn't something you can force. If you'd just listen-"

"I have been listening! but maybe the problem isn't with me, maybe the prob-"

"Now now!" I said, hastily putting myself between the two. "Let's not say things we can't take back. Why don't we take a nice, relaxing walk away from each other for a while right?" I said dragging Korra off towards the pier,

"It's also a way for us to get off the island a catch a match eh?" I whispered into her ear.

"But he's just a-!"

"Say what you want after you calm down." I said dragging her away before Tenzin decided to stop us, shooting a desperate glance at him as I went. Gotta keep up the momentum. "In the meantime, let's catch us a ride to a pro-bending match."

* * *

><p>Up close, the Pro-bending Arena was… actually kinda underwhelming. I mean, yeah it had great lighting, but honestly, I've seen better.<p>

Korra on the other hand, just seemed to just be in a better and better mood the closer we got to it. When we were inside, she was practically giddy with joy. Talk about something that brightens up one's day.

"Hey," I commented as were climbing the stairs to the Fire Ferret's booth. "Just how does pro-bending work anyway? Like the rules and all?"

"I'm… actually not too sure?" Korra admittedly as she sheepishly rubbed her head. "Though, this pamphlet here should help," she said grabbing a couple of copies from a holder on the wall.

"Err... I can't read." I commented, a little embarrassed. Sure, they were in chinese and all, but still. I loved reading, and not being able to read was something I planned on fixing soon.

"What?" she exclaimed. "I can't believe that. I mean, someone as smart as you, and you can't read?"

"It's not for a lack of trying, believe me! It's just that I can't read your letters. They're completely different from mine."

"Then I guess I'll be reading for you," she said bringing up the pamphlet. "'Pro-bending is a game played by two teams, each consisting of one member from each of the three elements. The objective of the game is to either knock all three members out of the field, or capture the most territory at the end of a three minute round. Knocking out all three members instantly wins the team the match, while gaining territory requires a best of five rounds.'"

"Huh." I commented as we turned the corner. "Sounds simple enough."

"In contesting territory, players can only advance once all three members have been knocked back at least one zone. Stepping out of the zone without satisfying the previous conditions results in a one zone penalty," she read out as we finally arrived at the booth.

"Hey Bolin, Mako!" Korra greeted enthusiastically. "This is Vic a friend, I hope you don't mind that I brought… What's wrong? I didn't miss the match did I?"

The whole room seemed to be in the blues. Mako was just leaning by the wall and Bolin was looking down on the floor as if it was the only worthwhile thing left to do. Canon proceeding as predicted then.

"You might as well have not come," Mako angrily replied. "Hasook's a no show, and without him we're disqualified."

"Well I'm a great waterbender," Korra replied frankly. "I could be a replacement."

"She's totally qualified." I helpfully added, as I slowly sidled towards the lockers. "Doubles as a team medic too!'

"Isn't that cheating?" Bolin asked thoughtfully.

"So long as sticks to waterbending, I highly doubt it." I said. "Come on, she's new and all but wouldn't you rather go down fighting than via disqualification?"

"Well-" Bolin said, putting some thought into it.

"Time's up, Ferrets," the referee grunted as he opened door. "You in or out?"

"In!" I said, answering for the team.

"We are?" Mako said, clearly not catching up with the program. Bolin cheered, clearly happy to simply get another chance.

"Hell yeah you guys are!" I said, tossing Korra a helmet from the locker. "Trust me, we'll look back on this day and you'll thank me for taking the initiative."

Mako only sighed, as the eternal pessimist walked away towards the arena, while Bolin helped Korra along.

"Say err…"

"Bolin, earthbender extraordinaire!" he exclaimed, as cheery as ever.

"Yeah,"I said, tossing Korra the suit. "Why don't you teach Korra the finer points of the game while she gets ready? I'm sure there are lots of things that people who only listen on the radio wouldn't notice because they can't see the game.'

"Oh yeah! Well, there are lots of little rules out there, but there are a couple of important things to know as a waterbender…" he started. I tuned him out as I turned around towards the field itself. Well, it was going to be one exciting game, no two ways around it.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was amazing!" I said, slapping Korra on the back when she returned to the break room with Mako and Bolin. "I knew you guys would win." I even upped my total amount of cash here, from 10 to 20 thousand yuans. Hey it ain't betting when you know what's going to happen, right?

"I mean yeah you, uh… took a while to get into the groove." I continued hesitantly.

"Honestly, we were scared you'd get knocked out pretty early." Mako admitted. "The way those guys picked on you because you stood as still as a turtleduck. It was pretty obvious you were kinda thinking a little too much about the rules, though you did score some great hits." The last part indicated a large amount of begrudging respect.

"But by the third round you started moving around their shots like a pro!" Bolin enthusiastically commented. "I mean, there was that one point where you even somehow jumped between all three of their attacks! At the same time! How'd you do that? Then that moment where you frankly whipped that guy from the first zone right outta the field… You're a natural Korra!" he finished with a fist pump.

"I think a little bit of what Tenzin said is finally starting to click," I opined, sliding up to Korra.

"And I think I owe him an apology," Korra said sighing. "Come on Vic, let's go home. I've… gotta talk to Tenzin."

"I now reserve the right to say 'Told you so'." I said as I walked up beside her.

"Vic?"

"Yes Korra?"

"Shut up."

"You're only doing that because you know I'm right." I laughed as I slapped her on the back. I continued to laugh as she repeated the motion on the back of my head.

* * *

><p>When we got to the pier on Air Temple Island, we were surprised to find Tenzin standing there, not at all angry. In fact… he seemed rather apologetic looking.<p>

"Master Tenzin," Korra started. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I took out my frustration with my progress on you and-"

"It's alright Korra." Tenzin interrupted. "I too am sorry. I should have been more understanding of how things are for you. Air does not come as naturally to you as the other elements, so I suppose it stands to reason that maybe traditional ways would not have worked as well as normal… whereas modern ones certainly did. You moved like an airbender out there this evening, Korra."

"You watched the match? How'd you know I was there?" Korra asked disbelievingly.

"I overheard the guards listening to a game when I went out looking for you this evening. You weren't in your room, so I guessed that would be where I would find you. But... I am not angry." he said, holding up his hands as Korra moved to interrupt him. "In fact, pro-bending appears to be the perfect teaching tool for you."

"Which means… you won't be mad if I mention she's now part of the Fire Ferrets and they'll be playing at the tournament right?" I said, sliding up and throwing my arm around him as if we were best of buds.

"I… suppose." I snickered as I watched Tenzin's eye twitch slightly.

"Great!" Korra said, giving me and Tenzin a big impromptu crushing hug. "I'll see you tomorrow morning for practice!"

"Can't… breathe!" I gasped. "Crushing limbs!"

"Oops! Sorry," Korra said a little sheepishly.

"It's no problem." I wheezed. "Though, I think another healing session is on order."

* * *

><p>"Seriously Vic," Korra said as she worked more of her healing magic on me. "I… honestly thought that when I first met you that your world wasn't that too different from ours. But the more I hang around you the more I get the feeling that it's a lot more different than you let on. Like that 10 million people thing… it can't possibly be right… can it?"<p>

"Well…" I though hesitantly. Korra could be trusted to keep a secret right? So long as I kept her impulses under control nothing catastrophic should happen. "Look, Korra... back home… there were no benders. Anywhere. North to South pole, east to west. No one could do what you or any other bender can do. It was only non benders against what the world had. And hey, just because I said there were 10 million people in one city, doesn't mean they were living life like you think they might. I've already told you of the problems… but I think I've got the time to show you exactly what it looks like. If you could kindly pass me my pack," I said pointing to it by the corner of my room.

Korra quietly nodded, and handed me the pack. I fished around in the front pocket for my phone. It was actually pretty new, and certainly the sturdiest thing I had left on me. Dropped the damn thing so many times but it still ran smooth like butter. But the important thing right now wasn't the phone itself but what it contained.

"Alright," I said finally finding it and taking it out.

"It's a mirror?" Korra guessed as she took a look at the smooth design and the plastic. Which was honestly a pretty good guess as I used it as a mirror sometimes thanks to it's exceptionally shiny screen. The thing was supposedly waterproof for about six feet but I wasn't about to test that here.

"Not quite," I said before I took a deep breath. "This Korra, is perhaps something I'd trust only to you as a friend. Can I ask that you don't share it without my permission?"

"I promise," she said without hesitation.

"Alright then," I said as I pressed a button and brought the phone to life. "This Korra, is what I imagine the future may be like here."

"What… is it?' she breathed out a little in wonderment.

"It's a phone believe it or not." I laughed out, wincing a bit at the pain I caused myself. "When I said things back home are a lot different I meant it. This place makes me feel like I stepped into a history book honestly. For one thing, it's not only a phone, it's a journal, a library, a camera and even an album, all in one simple to use device that fits in a pocket." More accurately a television screen but semantics. "Here," I said bringing up a picture of one of the shanty towns I visited back home. "This here is a situation that a lot of people back home have."

Korra took in the picture about as expected. That is to say, like most sane people, found it deplorable. It was a picture of my last visit to a squatter community that lived under a bridge in the city. One of many really. One of far too many.

The place last I remember was dark, dank, and between a community of about 300 people only had one working toilet. It was a life of darkness, as the place had no electricity, not to mention that the trash in the river flowed downstream. The people there were a mix of first and second generation immigrants from the provinces, moving to the city in the search for a better life, now trapped in the same city they thought would bring them up.

"That's…"

"The reality people lived with comfortably back home," I replied frankly, slowly sliding along showing other pictures of similar communities. "Thousands lived in similar conditions, in homes so packed that in some communities, they quite literally have no light in the middle of the day, not without cutting a hole into the roof at least. And Thousands of people lived comfortably with that fact hanging in the air."

"But things are clearly out of balance here!" she said, hysterically. "Why doesn't the Avatar-"

"No Avatars, Korra. All we had were people exploiting each other, and people trying to help each other."

"Why don't they do something about it?" she asked, after a moment of silence, clearly put off balance by the depressing images.

"Oh they try, and people try to help them too," I explained. "But the thing is, few in the government are truly willing to help them. They'd rather exploit them to gain more power and prestige. And there are far more people who'd rather keep things as is, rather than change things for the better." I finished with a little more spite than intended.

"Then why don't they-"

"It's a situation where there is no clear right solution," I said as I sighed, trying to put myself into her mindset. "Look, I'll give you a thought exercise that a wise old woman once gave me. Suppose a man comes in and asks for some money when you clearly have a lot to give. He looks bedraggled and hungry, as if he hasn't eaten in quite a while. What do you do?"

"I give him some money. It's the right thing to do after all." she said matter of factly.

"How are you so sure?" I countered, trying my best to not be too hostile "What if by giving him this money, you have instead doomed him to being a target by thieves and muggers? Or worse, have instead helped an evil man live one more day? What if in the end, this single act of kindness has instead wrought out more pain?"

The Avatar in training opened her mouth for a moment before slowly closing it without an answer.

"Remember Korra, all actions, regardless of intentions, have consequences. Be aware of them. I don't quite know how this world of yours works, but I can say this: Be cautious in your actions, especially with these Equalists I hear about. This situation screams a lot of what happened to a great country long ago."

"What happened?" Korra asked

"In that country, thousands of the poor and oppressed were were beginning to hate their King and the ruling class. Despite the prosperity seen in the great cities, not everyone felt it, and the poor in fact only got poorer. There was only one logical outcome really: revolution. A charismatic man came in one day, rallied the workers, and led them to revolution Millions died in the name of change, and in the end? An even more ruthless man took over after him and though he ushered in change, he also ushered in millions of deaths. That is what I see happening here. A revolution in the name of good intentions, that will ultimately only devolve into violence."

"Then we've got to stop the Equalists-"

"In a calm and collected manner." I cut her off. "If you go in fire blazing, and I mean that literally, then all you're doing is proving their point and fueling their rage. See through their eyes Korra, understand them, while at the same time letting them see through yours. It is the greatest victory to make another see through your eyes than to close theirs forever. Right now, the best thing to do is to be kind. Interact with others, do charity work. People see you as the Avatar, but they have to know that you're human. Right now, they're making all benders monsters. But if you show that you're human, well... it's harder to kill a human than a monster."

Korra just sat there quietly for what felt like ages, staring out of the window and onto Republic City. Clearly something struck her. I could only hope that it would be something that could better off the city.

"Vic," she said after a moment. "You've shared a lot of things with me," she said, a little hesitantly. "And I think you've raised a lot of good points. I've… I think it's time I tried contacting my past selves." She sighed and hung her head. "And... I mean really tried. Being the Avatar isn't … isn't quite what I thought it would be about. I'm meant to bring Balance to the world, but I haven't an idea how. Aang had to deal with the Fire Nation and it's goal of conquering the world and saving a dying nation. It's easy to see how bending can help there, but here… people hate me for being a bender," she finished sighing. "Maybe they can help me figure out what needs to be done... So thanks."

"For what?" I asked, turning around.

"For helping me realize a little more about my duties," she said with conviction as she stood up. "I'm going to try and meditate, so if anyone's looking for me, tell them where I am, alright?"

"Sure thing, Korra," I said as she walked away to do her whole communing with the spirits/past thing."Good luck."

* * *

><p>With Korra busy meditating, and me done with my necessary chores. I took the time to think about what's going to happen soon. The Fire Ferrets would be needing cash soon, about 30k if I remembered right, and while I had quite a bit to fund them, I'd rather not finance them seeing as it was Mako working at the plant that led to him meeting Asami. The tricky part I figured was Bolin. He got kidnapped by Equalists, and almost got his bending taken away.<p>

What use would I be in that fight? Even against non-benders, the chi-blockers were still faster and stronger than I was, so a direct fight wasn't in the cards. Playing the distraction though… that might work.

An idea clicked and I quickly got out my phone as I searched for the appropriate image. I quickly grabbed a pen and some paper and began to carefully sketch out the design of the mask. Perhaps it was time that I put in some of that theater training to use, and introduce the world to my favorite Anarchist.

It took about an hour and a lot of paper and ink of getting the copy of a Guy Fawkes mask to look juuust right before I was satisfied enough to head towards the pier. San had been very generous when I approached him over the winnings, gratefully handing me my due before announcing that he was going to party all weekend, and I was invited to come with, along with anyone interested. I politely declined, seeing as I had other things in mind.

So I found myself wandering the streets of Republic City in search of a shop that does masks, a good cloak, and enough black to go with the mask as well, and in retrospect, with a stupidly large amount of cash. Obviously, one should never simply be walking around with that much money around, especially considering that it was getting darker by the minute.

I don't think it really clicked in my head just how dangerous the city could be, after all during that time with the Triads I was with Korra, and she could kick just about anyone's ass here at any moment. Plus, it was kinda expected. I figured that canon would still be more or less recognizable while I was around Korra.

Now though, as I continued to wander the city, increasingly getting more lost by the moment. I couldn't help but muttering at how stupid I was.

"Goddamn idiot," I muttered to myself in frustration. "Stupid, didn't even think this through did you. And you were supposed to be the one who was cutting down on the impulsiveness but what do you do? You fucking go ahead and go out into an unfamiliar city with a known crime problem on the evening with a shit load of cash."

"Excuse me," a voice said right behind me, in a tone that sent chills up my spine. "But did I just hear cash?"

Well Fuck me. Stupidest goddamn decision yet Vic.


	5. Chapter 5

I turned around to find myself facing what felt like one the most intimidating men I've ever encountered. He was huge, easily two heads taller than me, wearing some otherwise pretty ordinary , if dark, clothing. Most telling though of what he was was the little fireball he was juggling between hands as if it was a play thing and not flaming plasma that could incinerate me and a shit eating grin on his face, as if the smug bastard knew what I had in the future.

Which to be fair, he was entirely safe in assuming.

"Err, I was bemoaning my lack of cash." I said, backing away slowly, ready to drop everything and run at a moment's notice. "You know how it is these days, practically impossible to get a job that makes enough to eat here. " I said, forcing a chuckle.

"Well, I'm here to collect a toll on behalf of the Agni Kais. So pay either in cash, kind or pain. Either way, you've gotta pay." he finished with a far too manic smile on his face.

"Well-"

"Hey!" some gal said behind the thug's back. "What do you think you're doing?"

The thug turned around, and I got a clearer look of the foolhardy savior. She wore a hood and a mask on, and looked to be pretty tall for a woman, about my height if I guessed right. She also looked primed and ready for a fight, based on her stance.

"Kid, I'll give you this one chance to turn around and pretend like you've seen nothin." the thug said, increasing the size of his fireball.

A single moment passed and the few pieces of information on her came together in my head. Disguised, middle of the night, willing to take on a bender? A vigilante or more likely… an Equalist? Then the moment ended and I saw the woman throw something in our direction, causing the thug to instinctively throw a fireball in her direction which she somehow dodged as she rushed towards us. I took advantage of the distraction to do the one trick that hadn't failed me yet: I kicked the thug's balls.

I enjoyed the grunt of pain he gave as he fell to his knees as the hiss of smoke emerged, likely from what the woman threw. Then I found myself being led by the arm with a muffled "Come with me!" as I struggled to catch up.

I found myself blindly following at what felt like the fastest pace I kept for a minute before rounding a corner and stopping to catch my breath. God these people were fast.

"Thanks,"I said in between pants. " I wouldn't have known what to do if you hadn't come along Miss…"

"Ai," she said in a voice that was light and airy, before removing her mask to reveal a very pretty face, skin like fine porcelain and clear, amber eyes... "And you weren't that bad yourself. It takes guts to stand up to a thug who can bend when you can't."

"It was nothing. I just used your distraction that's all," I said smirking before realizing that I was now hanging out with someone who was probably an Equalist. Maybe… maybe it was an opportunity to lie closer with the enemy? "I'm Vic, just an ordinary guy who's fresh off the boat. Heck I'm pretty lost right now." I said laughing. "I mean, I have here all of my life savings to make it big here and, well…."

"Say no more," she said smiling. "Let me lead you somewhere you can stay the night. It's not safe at this time to go any farther." she finished before once more dragging me away at a thankfully much more human pace.

"So, what's your story?" I asked trying to get some info out of her. "I mean, you obviously had something other than courage to take on that thug a while ago."

"Well," she said hesitantly "let's just say that I've learned a trick or two in my time here in the city. It can be a very dangerous place after all."

"How so?"

"When you've lost everything to thugs and crooks, you would get a good idea of what I mean." she finished somberly.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," I apologized as we turned the corner and stopped in front of what looked like an ordinary apartment. it was about 6 stories high, and while the building came off as old, it looked pretty clean and well maintained. It also looked pretty empty as there was only one light coming out of it and that was the ground floor.

"I know what it's like. Not too long ago, I lost contact with all my friends and family." I said, remembering my own circumstances. "It's why I'm here in the first place."

"If I may ask… what happened?" she said, hesitantly.

"Someone I had no power of stopping." I said, thinking about who or what brought me here in the first place. My theory continued to link it to the spirits. If there was any one way out back, it would be through Korra and her eventual link to the Spiritual world. Though until Uncle Cold-Hearted-Snake comes to teach her, I'm kinda stuck without a way of testing the theory.

"Benders huh?" she said filling the blanks in my statement herself. "It's alright I completely understand. A firebender took away everyone I knew too..." she said in sympathy before opening the door to the building, and what I suspected was a hideout.

* * *

><p>Turned out I was wrong. It was really just an ordinary apartment she was leading me to. "Home sweet home," Ai said enthusiastically, pointing out a rather simple couch, coffee table and kitchen. I noticed a bookshelf by the wall, though I couldn't make out any of the titles. "I know it isn't much but with the way things are-"<p>

"It's fine," I said, cutting her off, knowing how the game of Face worked. "If there is any way I can pay you back-"

"It's nothing," she interrupted.

"Are you sure? I mean, I may not have much but for saving me out there…"

"I insist." she said firmly ending the game. "You can stay on the couch tonight, and tomorrow, I'll help you get settled in the city. I'll even introduce you to someone who can very well teach you some tricks to help defend yourself in the city." she finished with a conspiratorial wink.

"Thanks," I said before I plopped myself on the couch. "Heck, you might as well show me the ropes of the city too while you're at it. Teach me the ways of the city o wise master!"

"Ha!" she said, taking it lightly. "I'm sure you'll have a lot to learn. Republic city is nothing like what you've seen before."

"Yeah," I said while I stared up at the ceiling. "Nothing at all."

Man, I hope Korra doesn't do anything rash.

* * *

><p>I woke up that morning to an unfamiliar ceiling, and for a moment I forgot myself and got up in a panic.<p>

"Good morning to you too," someone said behind me.

Then it clicked again. Near mugging, saved by Ai, slept out for the night, promised a trip around town. All in all, came out to find a way to distract Amon, possibly found myself an in into the Equalists camp. And hey, I might just be dreaming here, but possibly de-radicalization could be something I could pull off if I somehow get Amon out of the equation.

But if that was to happen, I've first gotta get back and stop Korra from doing something… rash.

"Sorry," I said, turning to face Ai. "For a moment there, I forgot where I was."

"It's no problem, especially what happened last night." she said, moving towards the kitchen. "Hungry? Tea or maybe some breakfast?"

"Some tea would be good, and blend would be alright," I requested before feeling that familiar morning urge. "Hey, can I use your Comfort Room?" I asked.

"Sure, sorry that the only one is in my bedroom. I hope it isn't too awkward." she apologized, scratching her head.

"It's fine," I said before standing up and headed as instructed.

Her bedroom was a simple enough thing, with a small single bed and a desk. Pretty spartan all things considered, but then again, Ai didn't seem to be the type to be spending more than what she needed.

So, I did my business in the rather cramped bathroom, remembering to take a moment to lock the door. to stare at the mirror and reflect on figuring out a plan.

First, the current situation. Possible Equalist member, rank unknown, though definitely not the Lieutenant. How high the chain she goes is yet to be seen. Could be a random person who bought into the whole idea of Justice for all, or could be a chi-bender.

Secondly there was the how to get back to Air Temple Island situation. Right now, I don't think I can go get back without-

Oh God. Korra. The moment she suspected I was missing, she'd tear up the city looking for me. I hadn't gone back last night either so she'd probably start worrying about now. I can only hope that her meditation would reach Buddha like levels of inner peace, but knowing Korra right now I doubted that.

So I guess, the plan had to be figuring out how to get back to Korra, without triggering any alarm bells in Ai, who if I suspected correctly was an Equalist member…. Or she could just be a good samaritan, and I'm over thinking things again.

"Hey Vic? Tea's ready!" Ai cried out.

"Yeah sure! I'll be there in a sec!" I said before finishing up by giving myself a quick face wash.

Man, I've got to take things as I see them. Base it on my experiences and all that stuff. I mean, really what are the chances of her being a Chi-blocker really? One of Amon's elite?

So I walked out of that bathroom mind concentrating only on the prospect of some hot tea to refresh me, It came to no surprise to me that I mistakenly opened what I thought to be the door back to the main room, only to find a closet. I quickly but quietly shut the door, but not before catching sight of a distinctive pair of green goggles. A giveaway to her identity if anything

Goddamnit Vic. This is what you get for taunting Murphy.

* * *

><p>So as I drank the pretty okay tea, I took a moment to consider the situation again. Ai here was a Chi-Blocker, most likely one of the mooks that could fight Korra and Mako. She was also acquainted with the art of misdirection and hiding, and knew enough that surprise was her best friend in fighting benders. So, in summary: superbly trained in the art of kicking ass, and would probably attack me on principle if I went right back to Air Temple Island, or if I outed my friendship with the Avatar.<p>

"So," Ai said after sipping some tea. "I know I promised you a tour and all, but I think that the first thing we need to do is to get you set up with a place of your own. What's your budget?"

"All I have is about 30,000 yuan and the clothes on my back."

"Perfect. Luckily for you, I happen to know an apartment for rent in the next building. The previous tenants moved out yesterday so I think you'd have a fighting chance of getting the apartment to yourself."

"Right! That solves the getting my own roof problem but I can only make 30000 yuan stretch for so long… I'm going to have to search for something that pays." i said, sighing. "And I… honestly don't have a lot going for me. I can't read or write, and I'm sure there are plenty of others who'd be more qualified for physical labor…"

"Don't worry Vic, we'll think of something. Eventually. and if all else fails… well I'll ask some friends. See if they'll be alright if we take you aboard. They can always use an extra hand."

"Alright Ai, but… I don't know how I'd be useful there."

"I'm sure they'll think of something." she finished as she sipped her tea.

* * *

><p>The apartment Ai led me to was… rather cramped. In fact, calling it an apartment would've been rather generous.<p>

"I know it's not the best around but with the way things are in the city..."

"It's fine," 'For a broom closet.' "I mean, there's enough room for a bed, a desk and a stove. What more can I ask for?"

"A little more room?" Ai finished with a light laugh. "Well, you're free to visit whenever you're not working. I'm sure you'd want to spend time somewhere not as cramped."

"Thanks Ai, you have no idea how much i owe you."

"Oh I have some Idea?" she teased, "but seriously, I think it's time we start teaching you some basics of self defense. Follow me, I know the local dojo owner very well, and we'll be passing a lot of the places you're likely to go to here in the area."

I simply nodded and followed her back outside, This was time to figure out how the fuck I was gonna get out of this mess. I mean seriously, adversity is also opportunity and all that, but I was beginning to think that giving up 30k to that mugger yesterday would have been the preferable outcome.

And like that, an idea popped into my head. If I can only get away from Ai, and get a reasonable distance away from her, and find Korra, maybe I can get myself either an in to the Equalists, or try and weaken the resolve of one of them to consider things.

Maybe. But until I get away from this (admittedly nice) gal, I wasn't going to get anything done any time soon.


	6. Chapter 6

The trip to the dojo was rather… enlightening, so to speak. According to Ai, the neighborhood, Lionturtle Way, was one of the safer ones around due to the number of students the dojo taught. It specialized in teaching non-bending students how to deal with your average thug that came up to them, which obviously involved chi-blocking, though there weren't any overt signs that it was an Equalist stronghold. Meaning there weren't any signs proclaiming 'Amon is the solution!' and all that.

Still, the repercussions of the crime wave that was hitting the city could still be felt as Ai and I (hehe) walked around. People were walking in groups, and while people were happily doing their business along the various shops along the way, I couldn't help but feel like there was an undercurrent of tension in the air, as if everyone was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"So," Ai said as we stopped in front of an alley entrance to a basement. "This is the entrance to the dojo. "

"Aaand?" I asked.

"Normally, this is the point where people start saying that no proper dojo should be in something like this." she answered with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"You train where you train." I replied simply.

She smiled at that and led the way down.

When we entered, the first thing that caught my eye was the little shrine by the corner. I could make out a few pictures, probably one to ancestors, and candles, and a few joss sticks still smoking, the scent drifting around the dojo. Aside from that though, it was kinda what I expected from a dojo really. Mats covering the floor to provide a soft place to land, a couple of scrolls likely describing the history of the dojo hanging around the walls, and hanging around the corner was what looked like a rather beat up training dummy.

Which Ai promptly went and dragged over to the center of the dojo.

"Come on!" Ai said, waving me over. "I want to see what you can do before I judge what needs to be done."

"Don't we need to wait for the master though?"

"I'm the master and owner silly," Ai said giggling a bit. "Come on now, show me what you've got."

"For your information," I said as I hesitantly moved up to the dummy. "I'm a firm believer in violence as a last resort."

"Vic," Ai said annoyed. "Hit the dummy."

I shrugged and threw a punch at the dummy's neck, careful to remember what I knew about punching. Thumb out, put your weight in it, and remember your stance.

I remembered to keep following through on the punch, letting the blow be absorbed by the tough sand filled dummy.

"Not too bad," Ai judged. "You've got some idea of how to fight from the looks of it. Not too wild a punch, proper follow through and you even knew where to hit, though you definitely lack the power to pull of such a technique."

"If I had it my way, I wouldn't be fighting like this though," I commented.

"Oh? Do tell." she said, waving her hands in a manner that practically screamed 'go on'.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not exactly the strongest guy around. I'm not particularly tough either, so if I'm going to fight someone, I've to have to take them out or cripple them in one swift, precise moment. So I wouldn't engage in a fight where things weren't stacked in my favor. Heck, when that thug tried to mug me, I was about to go and give him my money. I knew I couldn't win, so why fight the unwinnable?"

"Smart, but that doesn't explain how you'd fight something," Ai replied, stroking her chin as if she was some sort of shifu.

… Which she technically was, but that wasn't the point.

"Well," I said as I moved up close to her. "I would start by taking them unawares, distract them, theatricality and deception are after all powerful tools."

"Then?"

"Aim for natural weak points, the neck, eyes, groin, these are the ones that I… think I can get to relatively quickly. Whatever takes them down quickly."

"Good." Ai said as she nodded in approval. "It looks like you have some understanding of what I can teach you then. Bend your knees, we'll begin with a basic kata."

I simply nodded and followed along, knowing the importance of basics. I've had some training in fighting, but most of that was second hand from friends teaching me arnis, or at the most my one tai-chi kata. I guess my fencing training counted too, but I wouldn't have called it combat training, more sport training.

Still, the movements were hard for me to get along with. I could see some elements of the chi blocking in the kata, as I moved to mimic Ai as best I could. She began with taking a wide stance, then moved to perform a series of fast strikes accompanied with footwork that seemed focused on moving quickly.

I tried to copy them, but it was honestly quite a bit for me to take all in so soon. We didn't get much farther than what was the third part of the kata, but still progress was progress.

"Not too bad, I think we can stop here for the day," Ai said after the whole ordeal. "I've definitely had worse students, though… I noticed something was a bit off."

"Oh?" I asked, panting a bit. "What?"

"Well, I noticed that something's not quite right with your chi."

I mentally gulped. This was something that could probably throw everything I was working for out of sync. Hell, I could be screwed over if I didn't consider this properly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, both to buy time for me to think and to satisfy some of my curiosity. It made sense as a chi-blocker she'd notice stuff like this.

"It's… off." she replied hesitantly.

"Truly you are a master to describe it in such a succinct manner." I snarked.

"It's nothing so simple student." she scolded. "It's… for lack of a better term not all it should be. As if only the barest minimum for living were there, and yet you're all active and seemingly healthy."

"I feel fine,"

"I don't think it's something you'd really notice," she said as she moved up closer to me. "I'm going to try something so… sorry in advance,"

"Wha-" before I caught of a glimpse of a punch heading towards me before crippling pain took over.

It was almost as bad as that time I got kicked in the jewels, but to my fucking chest.

"Fuck!" I gasped, trying to breathe a bit too. God I knew I was hit by a punch, but it felt more like a sledgehammer.

"Spirits! I'm so sorry," Ai said before she bent over to check on me. "I knew it was bad but… I didn't expect it to be like this."

I coughed a bit, and thankfully there didn't seem to be any blood so no internal bleeding. I think. "S'alright," I managed after a while, though God knew I was fibbing my way to hell and back.

"Heh, men." she mock-lamented mirthlessly as she continued her examination. "You definitely have a deficient flow of chi in you, and it shows in your body. Most people would've just absorbed that blow normally but you…"

"S'alright, feeling better already," I said trying to calm her down. this was buying me sympathy points. This was a good thing. At least, I kept telling myself that over the thankfully weakening haze of pain.

"It was supposed to just be a get you to stagger punch, not a knock you over punch," she said as she continued to check out the damage. "I can deaden the pain a bit for a while if you want but… it involves more hitting."

"Will I hurt more after?"

"No?" she replied hesitantly. "I mean, I'm no healer or anything but-"

"Do it." I said.

"Alright," she said before she went and confirmed my suspicions and performed some of that chi-blocking-fu and deadened the sensation of pain in my chest.

It was like from excruciating pain to mind-numbing relief. You suddenly had your body relax, like turning into putty and couldn't help but let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thanks," I muttered in relief. This was better than that time I was on muscle relaxants…

"It's the least I could do," she replied. "I'll move you to the office and you can stay there for a while. I'm not expecting anyone else today, so you can relax there till the pain subsides."

I simply nodded and drifted off as the relief flooded me causing me to fall into blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to fund my self in a small office as promised. Small, cramped, with just a table, chair and cabinet, as if it was more an afterthought rather than a real issue.<p>

"Good afternoon to you," Ai said right away. "Feeling better?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm bruised black and blue there but other than that, I feel okayish." I groaned out after struggling to get myself up.

"Well if you say so," she said after a while.

A kind of silence hung around there for a bit as I tried to plan out how the fuck I was going to get outta this mess now.

"Say," Ai said after a while. "Are you… perhaps interested in attending something soon?" she said a little hesitantly.

"Depends on what exactly," I said immediately thinking about what exactly she's talking about.

"Here," she said handing me a flyer, one with… yep. That smug little mask of his. That'd be the Revelation event.

"Can't read remember?" I reminded her.

"Oh right!" she replied with a bit of a blush. "It's an event that's going to change things around the city forever." she said confidently. "They say this man's the solution to all the benders, and it'll be happening in three days."

"I don't see how exactly benders are a problem," I offered. "Sure they get some quite-well paying jobs because they can bend, and well… They can bend which is you gotta admit pretty cool in a way."

"But benders are the ones who're causing all sorts of problems!"

"I see that as people just being people,"

"But if there were no benders-"

"Someone else would be causing trouble," I interrupted earning myself a glare from Ai.

"What? That doesn't make sense, benders have all sorts of abilities that we non-benders don't! They can throw fire, earth, freeze people, and they can freely use it to harass and bully us non-benders into doing something they want! If they didn't have that-"

"Then someone with a pointy stick, or a sword, or an army would be the one doing the bullying," I countered. This was where it got risky. "Look Ai, I've my fair share of problems with benders, but I've gotta ask... why do you hate them?"

"What? I told you, they took my parents-"

"No, why do you hate all benders?" I asked. God I'm fucking preachy here, but hey…

"Well they've got powers that they're abusing!" she declared.

"So what? People abuse power all the time," I countered. "Politicians do it, regular people do it, no surprise benders do it too."

"But-"

"Who killed your family?" I asked, more seriously.

"You're pushing yourself here Vic," Ai said in a dangerous tone.

"Fine then," I replied, not wanting to risk things. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Ai said after a bit, though I could tell it was only half-meant. "I get the feeling you meant well."

"Yeah," I said sighing. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. "Let's go to the park," I said after a while. "I think I could use a walk after the bruising you gave me."

She simply smiled as she very lightly punched me in the shoulder. I couldn't help but yelp, a bit in response.

I honestly didn't get why she found it funny. Probably a little schadenfreude on her part.

* * *

><p>Turned out the park was rather crowded today, whatever day it was today. God I really had a lot to catch up to eh? Days of the week, length of the year etc, though I was willing to bet it'd be a lot like the lunar calendar.<p>

But back to the matter at hand. It looked like today was a weekend judging by the amount of tots running around being cute. I mean was some sort of event going on? I couldn't walk a few meters without having to walk around a bunch of little kids playing some sort of game.

"Ugh," I complained as one particularly energetic bunch ran around like the little perpetual motion machines they were. "These kids are starting to lose their cuteness,"

"They're too adorable for me to be angry at them," Ai replied. "Let's sit over there," she said pointing to a bench that was thankfully empty and out of the way. "I think we can get a good view of the rest of the park from there."

I just nodded and followed along. It did look like it was a little higher than the a lot of the park, but most importantly there weren't that many kids around it. Which meant a little quiet time a decent distance away from the adorable little rats.

"Ugh," I grunted after taking a seat, though not before letting the view sink in. It really was something else. Crystal blue skies, nice cool weather that I would've killed for back home, and a great view of Republic City's skyline. Dozens of skyscrapers reaching out towards the sky, all catching the afternoon sun. "You're right, it is a great view."

"Told ya," Ai said sitting down beside me. "Though look down there!" Ai said pointing down at one particularly adorable water tribe girl. "She looks so adorable I could eat her up!" Ai squealed with delight.

And really, the toddler was radiating cuteness if it were at all possible. Especially with those giant blue eyes of hers that just screamed 'I'm adorable, worship me!'

Okay maybe not that cute but pretty damn close.

"And look, I think she has a friend," I said pointing out a boy she was playing with. They were both playing what looked like tag, the girl chasing after the boy. Neither seemed to be gaining or losing any ground...

Until the girl stuck her arm towards a nearby stream and jerked it towards a boy, launching a ball of water towards the boy, which splashed against his face and bowled him over.

I raised an eyebrow in mild surprise, while Ai jerked up in shock.

The girl ran up and tagged the boy on the shoulder before running away, giggling the entire time. The boy sat up and blinked dumbly, his head sopping wet, before laughing and jumping to his feet, continuing to chase after.

Ai and I sat in silence for a moment before I shrugged and leaned forwards. "Wow, now that was a horrible, heartless thing to do now wasn't it?"

Ai scowled and shot me a dirty look, standing up and turning away from me. "That was completely different..." She muttered as she made to walk away.

I shot my hand out and grabbed her before she could. "Actually? No, it wasn't. You and I both know that bender or not, she's just a kid."

"Vic let go or I will hurt you," she threatened.

"Not until I at least let you hear things out on my end and why I don't hate benders," I pleaded.

She grit her teeth furiously for a second, seeming to seriously contemplate killing my arm before releasing a huff of breath. "Fine," she conceded darkly, sitting down.

"Did I ever tell you about how I got saved by a bender of all things when I first arrived here?" I asked, looking her in the eyes.

She jerked back, total surprise written across her face.

"I'd stopped to ask for directions when I stumbled upon a shakedown by some punks who said they were part of the Triple Threat Triad. I was about to give up what savings I had, which, once again, thank you for their continued ownership in my hands. Anyways, about to hand them everything and all that, when suddenly a girl walked up to them and asked them to stop."

"I bet it turned out bad for her," Ai grimaced.

"It turned out badly, for the Triads," I replied. "Turned out, it was the Avatar, and as you can guess she promptly kicked their asses six ways to Sunday. Didn't ask for anything in return either. I owe my life to her, almost as much as I owe you."

Ai's expression was neutral. She was silent for a moment before gesturing for me to continue,

"Point is, and this is something I learned long ago, you can't just go and declare all 'kinds' of people are part of a problem, otherwise you'll be seeing people as, well, not people. It's only then you can go and do terrible things to them. There will always be bad people, Ai, but I like to think there will also always be good people." I said before letting go of her hand. "Please, try to keep that in mind,"

Ai just sat there looking down at where the kids were still playing. The cute one was managing to keep out of the way of the boy well enough, but he was faster. He eventually caught up, but all in all it looked like they were having good fun before their parents called them over, ending our little piece of street theater.

Just like regular kids really.

"Fine," she conceded. "I'll try and keep that in mind, though… I'd like it if you'd come visit the event with me. I'm no great speaker, but I'm sure… I'm sure he'd be able to convince you of why benders are bad."

"Who?"

"Amon. He'll be able to show us how to solve the problems here in the city. I'm sure of it," she declared emphatically.

"Alright, only if so I'll listen to what this guy has to offer," I mimed. Though I already knew what sort of man he was. 'Peace through Power' indeed, though the same could be said of his brother.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Vic," Ai said after a while. "I've a meeting with some friends tonight that I can't miss. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Tomorrow then. Night Ai."

"Night Vic. Try not to get mugged tonight," she smirked before walking off.

"It was only that one time!" I shouted back. I couldn't help but smile a bit when I heard a light laugh, before leaning back and enjoying the view of the city. It really was something, and it wasn't something I could get back home. I didn't have access to a park that had such clean air or a good view either.

I think I just sat there enjoying the weather, and more or less just relaxing when a familiar sight came into view.

Korra riding in on top of Naga and her face set in a combination worried sick and unholy rage.

Welp, time to calm her down or get my legs broken trying.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Korra!" I chirped nervously. "So uh…."

"Vic!" Korra roared, practically leaping off Naga and slamming into me as she gave me a crushing bearhug.

"Can't! breathe!" I wheezed. "Remember... squishy... meatbag."

"Sorry!" she yelped, thankfully letting me go. Then she punched me in the arm.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" I yelled, lutching my arm as searing hot pain flooded it, instantly numbing the arm. God above that fucking hurt. I mean, it wasn't broken or anything but it certainly hurt like a fucker.

I mean, people were looking in my general direction, and I probably impressed a few kids with a colorful new word but hey, it hurt.

"That's for making me worry! I've been looking everywhere for you. Where were you? I ought to strangle you for all the worry you put me through," she practically screamed, alternating between rage and gratefulness as she ever so visibly restrained herself from giving me what looked like either another bearhug or a knockout punch. I couldn't quite tell which. Most likely both in quick succession.

"Err, can we discuss it over say, dinner?" I quipped after catching my breath, the pain subsiding ever so slowly. "Some food would go down a long way to err… calming things down I hope. Not to mention, I think a little healing is in order."

"Fine, but give me the short version. Now," she growled after a moments hesitation.

"Well…" I said scratching my head. "I went out, almost got mugged-"

"You what?!" she practically screeched.

"Got saved, made a friend, spent the night at her place,"

"Wait-"

"Got my own place, hung out with said friend, then about now we're talking."

"You know what. I change my mind. Explain on the way to dinner." she said, hopping back on Naga.

"Sure," I said as I hopped onto Naga. "Though really, I'd like to state for the record that what I'll say on the way back will… probably upset you a tiny bit."

"I can't be any more frustrated with you right now," Korra stated flatly as she got Naga into a full on sprint.

"Just wait till I start explaining, then we'll see,"I said bracing myself for the worst.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," she said as we leisurely walked up the stairs to the temple proper. "You went to town to go shopping while I tried meditating."<p>

"How'd that go by the way?" I interrupted.

"Think I'm getting better at it but don't change the subject," she said as she gave me the most rueful stare I'd ever gotten. "Then you get lost in the city, well into the night by the way, and obviously you get mugged."

"Almost, mugged." I corrected. "I didn't have to give him anything at the end of the day."

"Uhuh, because you got saved by…"

"Ai," I replied (hehe). "She managed to distract the thug enough for me to err… deal a crippling blow to his descendants, then she dragged me away from him and offered to let me stay the night at her place."

"Stay the night, at a total stranger's house." she replied as she stared at my face.

"Well, she did save me." I replied shrugging. "Risked her life to save me really, and she wasn't a bender or anything. Just someone brave enough to stand up to evil when they see it."

"uhuh," Korra said as she narrowed her eyes. "Go on,"

"Anyways, stayed the night at her place while she showed me around town, even found me a place of my own though it is rather cramped. Though…"

"Though what?" Korra said,

"I'm uhh… pretty sure she's an Equalist." I said, bracing myself for a-

"She's a WHAT?!" she roared, whipping around and grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Equalist. You know, people who think benders are causing a lot of trouble, blame the actions of the few bad apples to the and label all of the apples bad and so on."

"Yeah I know that but-"

"Oh look it's Mako!" I said as I noticed the red scarfed stoic standing right by the temple courtyard. "Why don't we go see what he wants first?" I said as I continued to try and deflect attention away from me.

"Vic-"

"Hey Mako!" I said quickly, not giving her time to go and continue to chew me out. "What's up? What brings you here to Air Temple Island?"

"Hey Vic, Korra." Mako greeted flatly. Still as much a cold fish as ever. "Have you guys seen Bolin?"

"I wouldn't honestly know," Though I actually had suspicions. "I haven't been on the island all day."

"Or yesterday," Korra growled. "But no I haven't seen him either. I've been too busy looking for this roosterpig-brained idiot 's why I didn't make practice today."

"It's fine. I'm just worried. Bolin has a knack for getting into the stupidest situations."

"That's a defining trait of all little brothers everywhere right?" I piped in. "Stupid little shi-err buggers who would lose their heads without big brother wisdom?"

"I hear ya," Mako nodded in slightly amused exasperation. Finally an emotional response from him. "Anyways, I'd better off. I'll go look for him. Thanks for the info though."

"Wait!" I said reaching to stop him for a moment. "Let us help you out." I mean yeah it's to help Bolin but mostly, it's to get Korra off of my back.

"Nah I've got it," Mako waved us off.

"Hey cool guy, let us help." Korra offered. "We'll take Naga along. She's a great tracker."

"Fine," Mako sighed. "Come on, let's go start looking before he gets himself into something terminally stupid."

A liiiittle late for that Mako. I kinda knew where he'd be but uhh. That would be Bad for me. Like get squashed Bad. Maybe best to play along and then sit back. Away from anyone seeing my face.

Last thing I need is Ai knowing I'm err… on both sides?

* * *

><p>So yeah, as I suspected Bolin did go back to the Triple Threats. Got picked up by some guy there, after he was offered some serious dosh. Looks like I still haven't made too much of an impact on canon yet. But hey it's only been a few days. And if the timeline's still correct, and with what Ai implied… the Equalists are going to start their moves tonight.<p>

"So," I said as Naga continued to follow Bolin's scent. "I'm guessing you have history with the Triads."

"Yeah," Mako said as he glared at me. "You have a problem with that?"

"Well you're not a member now right?'

"Yeah-"

"Then we're cool. You do what you've gotta do to survive eh? I don't particularly condone it, but I understand it."I replied as Naga sped up. "Sides, I think Naga here picked up Bolin's trail. Eh? Who's a good girl?" I said as I rubbed her sides.

Naga seemed to pick up her pace and as we turned around the corner I caught a flash of red and Naga barked at the little fire ferret as she gave chase. Pabu quickly ran up a lamplight and screeched at Naga in return.

"That's Pabu! Something must have happened to Bolin!"Mako said as he pointed at the little rodent.

"Naga, stay. Pabu's a friend, not food." Korra ordered.

The little guy went down and gave Naga sniff before going on to rest himself on Mako. He was an adorable little scamp.

"Come on, we've gotta hurry. If he's anywhere, he's going to be at the Triple Threat Headquarters. Hopefully, nothing bad will have happened yet."

"I dunno Mako," I said as Naga raced off. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

It was technically true, as Bolin would most definitely not be there but… well hey. When given opportunities to quote the greats, why not take them?

* * *

><p>"You know when you said we'd be visiting Triad Headquarters, some part of me was kind of hoping that it would look like a wretched hive of scum and villainy, not…"<p>

"An empty looking building," Mako continued. We had arrived at a rather quiet, but normal looking building. Problem was that the lights were on but no one looked to be home.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Something's not right, there should be thugs up here." Mako said as he leapt off of Naga.

"No shit sherlock," I said as I took a quick peek inside the door. "No one's home." I confirmed as I opened the door.

When I entered, the place really failed to live up to expectations. Though in a way it made sense. HQ's for crime lords should impress and shout "I've got the cash to both kick ass and look fancy" and this place seemed to be aiming higher than the neighborhood it was in.

"Bolin!" Mako shouted. "You in here?"

Then, a roar of engines came from the back. Yep as suspected. "Go!" I shouted as they ran toward the noise. "I'll hang back make sure we didn't miss anything."

As the two ran off to fight off the Equalists and I ever so courageously stayed behind I thought about my current predicament. What had years of exposure to video games ever taught me when one is alone and away from enemies while in the midst of a likely location of useful items ?

It's looting time!

* * *

><p>"This is harder than I thought," I grumbled as I continued my search throughout the building. Korra had true to canon, taken Mako and Naga to chase after the Equalists. meanwhile, I'd been searching the building top to bottom for easily accessible loot.<p>

Unfortunately for me, a lot of that was either papers I couldn't read, or locked away in a safe that I found. There was a bit of loose change around but I don't think it amounted to much more than about a thousand yuans.

Though… if I came back with say a large sack and maybe Naga, I could grab some of the fancier looking things here. A vase here, a statue there. Though that had the problem of you know, other Triads maybe being here.

By the time Korra and Mako came back for me empty handed, I decided to just grab a jade dragon statue and a golden lionturtle idol I found in what was probably the Boss' office. It'd probably fetch me a couple of thousand yuans somewhere.

"I take it you guys had no luck," I said noticing a distinct lack of Bolin.

"No," Korra growled. "They were chi-blockers, Equslists. They managed to block off my bending and get away with Bolin. Vic-"

"I'll ask, though… I suspect I know where they took him." I said nodding at them.

"Wait, you know where Bolin is?" Mako said as he grabbed me.

"Woah there," I said while I tried to get him to relax his grip. "Relax it's just a suspicion of mine that's all. I've a … well friend who's an Equalist supporter, though in my defense!" I hastily yelped when sparks leapt from both Mako and Korra's fingers. "I have made some, in my honest opinion, exceptional progress talking her out of it. At the least, she has doubts. Aaaanyways... She talked about a big event coming soon, where their leader would give a speech to everyone."

"Sounds like just the place we need to get into." Korra eagerly replied.

"Yes. Quietly. No telling what they could do to Bolin. Remember, you've got to rescue him so, you have to infiltrate the event." I replied.

"Right, so… where is it?" Mako asked.

… Right. "Err… I don't know? I can't read here okay!" I huffed. "All I know is that it's on those fliers they distribute every now and then. Find a flier, you find the event."

"So what now?" Mako asked.

"I think we should all get some sleep," I offered. "We aren't going to find someone who has what we need now at this time of night. So let's all grab some needed sleep. I think my place is the nearest, and I'd offer to share but I don't think we'd fit."

"I'm sure we could do something totally not awkward," Korra offered as we all hopped on Naga.

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

><p>"Spirits, people live in this kind of place?" Korra commented as I opened the door to my room.<p>

"Hey it may be small, cramped and admittedly a little dank," I admitted. "But it's mine. And see? At best, me and Mako can awkwardly share the bed." I said as I hopped onto my bed. "Or sleep on the floor while you take the bed. I think there's enough room for each of us on the sides."

Which was honestly the one thing that my room had well. A pretty damn comfortable bed. God what I would do to have the bed now.

"Well it's too late for us to get back to the island," Korra admitted. "So I'll take the bed."

"Yes m'lady," I grumbled knowing this was part of my 'punishment'. She's even technically if you look at it in a certain manner, royalty too so the statement wasn't inaccurate.

So I took the side by the desk, while Mako awkwardly settled down by the stove. Korra of course took the bed, and seemed to relish in it.

"Vic, this bed… the blanket." she mumbled as she lay face down on my pillow. "It's so-"

"Please, don't remind me." I said as I grumbled down on the floor with a bag as a makeshift pillow. "Or I may forget my gentlemanly ways and shove you out of the bed. Or at least try."

"But... it's so fluffy!" she groaned, clearly wishing to continue the torture. "I think I could happily die here."

I replied with the only thing I had on hand. I grabbed the first thing I reached for on the desk, in this case, a notebook, and threw it at her in the hopes of getting the torture to stop.

It kinda backfired when I overshot and ended up hitting Mako instead, though to be fair he took the hit like any proper Englishmen I imagine, not a sound or complaint out of him. He just soldiered on in his attempts at grabbing a good night's sleep.

"Night Korra, Mako,"I grumbled. "Try to not let anything bite." I said as I turned over and turned off the lights.

As I lay down on the floor and tried to get some sleep, a thought came to me right then and there.

What if Ai decided to pay me a visit tomorrow?

Welp. Just have to hope that luck would be on my side then.

Not that that was a comforting thought once I took a good look at my current predicament.


	8. Chapter 8

I thankfully woke up after a rather fitful dream involving me, Ai dressed as an Inquisitor and a lot of fire. Needless to say, it wasn't fun. But the thing that really surprised me was when I woke up, I wasn't staring up at the ceiling or face first into a bag.

Instead, I was looking at the top of what I presumed to be the bottom of my bed. I must have rolled under at some point, and considering how much I usually moved in my sleep, I really shouldn't have been surprised.

With a bit of effort, I crawled out from under the thankfully dustless bottom and started to stretch a bit. It also looked like both Mako and Korra were still asleep, with Korra spread eagled over my bed and Mako as still as a statue.

I took a look outside and guessed that it was still a bit early, the sun looked like it had just risen, so I figured that grabbing some food for breakfast wasn't exactly out of the question . I mean, I hardly ever get to have breakfast food as I was often too busy being asleep. I hated waking up early.I took a quick peek at the two to see if they were asleep, grabbed a coat and some cash, then strolled down to grab some food.

According to Ai, the grocery she visited wasn't too far away, and they looked to have a pretty decent selection of all the essentials. Meats, rice and some vegetables, and strangely enough, a rather wide selection of dairy. Not that I wasn't complaining, I loooved dairy. I sincerely hoped I wouldn't pick up mom's tendency to be lactose intolerant.

So, it shouldn't have been to my surprise that I ran into her grabbing her own groceries. Probably playing the innocent ordinary citizen card for the rest of the world. Though I knew better.

"Hey Ai!" I greeted as I walked towards her. "What's up? How'd that meeting go?"

"It went perfectly thank you," she greeted. " We had a little disagreement in the middle of it, but I think we achieved what we needed what we needed to do last night."

"That's great," I said as I picked up a couple of eggs and a paper bag. "Say, you wouldn't believe who I ran into yesterday." It would be a gamble, but if played right…

"Oh?"

"Well I ran into the Avatar again not long after you ran off towards that meeting of yours. She even remembered me, and we had a nice chat and even dinner," I explained. All technically true too. "And you know what? She seems like a nice person. You two should totally meet up sometime. Maybe you'll even be friends?" I nudged as I searched for some garlic. I really, really hoped there was something like it here. Cooking just wouldn't be the same without it.

Ai just gave me a rather harsh stare before she finally mellowed out a bit. "Maybe," she replied neutrally. "Though… remember about the event I talked about?"

"The one with your leader and all that?" I asked, happy to have finally found something that seemed like garlic. "Yeah, I'm up for listening to what he has to say."

"Great!" Ai cheered as she gave me a hug. "Meet me at my place this afternoon. Around five, alright?"

"Sure," I replied a little awkwardly as I paid for the stuff I'd gotten: some rice, garlic, a few eggs and a bit of what looked like pork. Probably chickenpig or something similar. I could only hope that it would taste and cook about the same. "I'll see you then," I waved as she went home, shoulders slightly hunched and her motions terse.

I took a few minutes to browse all the other produce, both familiar and foreign, before heading home myself. God, I hoped that I knew what I'm doing. Otherwise… well, with any luck it would be painless.

* * *

><p>I arrived home to a visibly worried Korra, and a unsurprisingly nonplussed Mako. Somehow, I was surprised when I shouldn't have been.<p>

"Vic!" Korra shouted. "Where-"

"Just grabbing breakfast," I said as I raised the groceries. "We've a big day ahead of us today, so I figured the best way to start would be some good food while we plan things out. Also, could you do me a favor and stop freaking out whenever I'm gone for ten seconds? Seriously, I might be squishy but I'm not gonna die from a poke, and you're mature enough to handle yourself!... for the most part."

"Hey!" she huffed indignantly for a moment before sighing. "But... I guess you're right," She said after a while with a sigh. "You're definitely smart enough to handle yourself out there... most of the time."

One time!... something told me I was never going to hear the end of this...

"Riiight," Mako replied awkwardly. "Aaanyways... let's figure out what we know about the current, relevant situation."

"First, the Equalists are planning something big, something that involves their leader too. " I started. "Equalists from all over the city are going to be heading there to see what all the fuss is,"

"Second, the Equalists kidnapped a bunch of Triple Threats for a reason." Mako continued. "Before I left, they were the biggest group around, and were the only ones who would take in any bender as an enforcer. Whoever chose them had to have known what they were in for."

"Third, the way to find out where it is, is to find more fliers." Korra finished. "We find the fliers, we find the event."

"Right, so. What's the plan, stan?" I asked.

Silence reigned in the room. It looked like Korra wanted to speak a couple of times, but she caught herself and stopped each time. At least she was giving it some thought.

"Alright," I started. Best reveal my hand at this point I guess. "So uhh, I also have been invited to the event too, by my friend."

"The equalist," Mako finished. "So you have an in to the event, but not us."

"Yeah, sorry about that. And I don't think it would be a good idea to follow me either. I have a feeling they'll be smart enough to watch for hanger-ons, not to mention what they would do to me if I was err… well caught with their idea of public enemy number one following."

"Point," Mako conceded. "So we've gotta find our own way in. Anonymously too."

"Well there's always that guy in the park," I added. "He's been spouting equalist stuff everyday. I bet he's a flyer distributor too."

"We can start there then," Korra finished.

"Not before breakfast," I added. "I know for a fact that it's tonight, so at the very least we have time to eat." I said as I pointed to the groceries. "So if you'd kindly step aside Mako- wait actually if you could kindly light it up?"

"No problem," He replied as he lit up a small flame before starting the stove.

"Thanks," I replied as I grabbed a pot and added in the rice, "I hope you like your rice extra starchy, because I don't think we have that much time."

"It's no problem," Korra commented. "I'm actually curious to see what you'll rustle up. I've never seen you cook before. Not to mention, rice for breakfast?"

"Rice is good for any time of the day." I stated gravely. I reached for the cupboard to grab some oil only to find that I was a lot lower than I thought. "Damn, I thought I'd have a lot more than this."

"Mako," I asked after I handed him some cash. "Could you go the the grocery a couple of blocks down the street and grab some oil? I'll need it to cook breakfast."

"Sure," he said, but not before giving me and Korra a weird… look. Something told me he was thinking of … well something else. I'm not sure what exactly, but dammit it made me uncomfortable.

The moment he left was about the time I had finished up prepping everything else for cooking. The rice was boiling away in the pot, and all the other stuff was out and ready to be fried."By the time he's back breakfast should be done pretty quick," I said as I dusted myself off. "So… uhh… I've got something to tell you. About where I'm from."

This was it. This was where I showed my hand to Korra. I knew how these kinds of situations usually played out, and I knew that it was best to get this over with sooner rather than later, in case I wasn't able to avert some of the nastier bits that were coming. Besides, she'd been a good friend and all, and she deserved to know the truth of what I know, or at least most of it.

"Okay, go on," she gestured me to go forth.

"Well… err… how to best... Ah screw it, let's just cut to the heart of it: I know the future. And the past. At least, to an extent."

"Riiiiiiiight," Korra drawled nodding along. Clearly she didn't believe me. "Sure you do Vic. I guess it involves you being able to tell me that tomorrow, we will have nice sunny weather?" she finished with a smile.

Well, best bring out the big guns then.

"Obviously I can't tell you things from the future and get you to believe me now. So… I guess I'll have to talk about things from your past. And if necessary… Aang's past." I groaned. Honestly I hated this part as I knew it would hurt her. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"When you were four, the White Lotus found you in the South Pole. By then you had already known how to use the three elements, fire, earth and water." I started.

"You probably heard that from one of the guards or something," she said a little hesitantly. Something struck her then.

"Not too long ago, you were training in the south pole. Tenzin was supposed to teach you there but with what's been going on here, he was forced to delay that, which led to you deciding to stow away her thanks in part to what Katara told you. That it was your destiny as the Avatar to come to Republic City."

"How'd you know that?," she whispered, her words somehow managing to sound louder than a shout. "I haven't told anyone here that."

"Like I said, I saw the future, and the past. To an extent." I mumbled. Silence hung in the air for what felt like forever as the implications sunk in. I could see Korra's face alternately jump between anger and hurt, and well... it hurt seeing that as well.

"I… I know that right now you think I'm scum or something worse, so… if you want nothing to do with me…"

"Why?" Korra asked. "Why keep the secret? Why help?"

"Who'd believe someone who said they knew both past and future? Besides, trying to change what comes to fast without knowing what I know might invalidate my knowledge, so I had to keep my hand close to my chest.." I said as I smiled sadly at her. "As to the latter… well, I knew how much suffering would come. Korra, you'd become a Legend, one that some would argue would have a greater one than Aang's. But you'd also go through so much suffering… I… honestly didn't want that to happen."

Korra's expression darkened as she turned away from me. "Because I'm the Avatar, is that right?"

"No!" I protested hastily. "Of course not! Because you're Korra! Because you're the badass, kind, fun-loving girl who helped me out within seconds,seconds of me arriving in Republic City! I didn't plan on coming here, or doing what I've done, but..." I rubbed my shoulder uncomfortably. "I... seeing the contrast, the sheer toll that the next few years would have had on you... there was just no way I could possibly stand down. You become a living legend, with deeds so fantastical that even your closest friends would see you in a… different light. Not bad but… well I don't think that is what you would-err… will... whatever, you get the idea, it won't be what you need. Not after what would happen to you, something I sincerely hope to prevent."

Silence hung in the air, so thick I was pretty sure I could have caught and weaponized it if I had a jar. As it was, I couldn't really bear to look Korra in the eye and instead concentrated on looking after the rice to make sure it wasn't going to burn. Truly, watching rice cook has never become so intensely fascinating.

"Vic,"Korra started. "I… honestly don't know what to do, let alone how to feel about… all of this. It's all too much."

"I understand," I muttered numbly while I continued to stare at the rice. "If you want, I'll-"

"But..." She interjected. "I know you're a good person…. and while I trust that you had equally good intentions... it's honestly all too confusing for me to even begin to start where I feel..."

"Betrayed?" I supplied.

"Not quite… Just… shocked I guess." Korra sighed. "I'll need time, and I'm guessing that I'll need to keep this a secret?"

"Unless you want me in an institution for the crazies, yes please." I replied as I chuckled mirthlessly.

"And well, from now on… no more secrets. Tell me what you know if you think somethings coming, alright?"

"Of course," I responded as I turned to face her. "As far as I can tell, the events that I know about will likely still come to pass. Hopefully Mako will run into a certain… someone after this whole event, and she'll be of great help to us. I know you'll love her, and hopefully things will run a bit smoother this time around."

She stood there for a moment, just staring at me. What felt like forever, when it was probably just few minutes, she just… stared at me. As if weighing me and my words. Which honestly is all I kinda had.

"Alright, Vic," Korra offered slowly. "I"ll take your word for it."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It was relieving to know that she believed me, to an extent and that… well I wasn't scum. We just stood there after that, more or less just processing the moment and the situation for what felt like hours. Korra looked… both disappointed yet… okay. Like… like that feeling when you know something's been taken off your shoulders.

I guess that was a good thing.

"I'm back," Mako greeted as he opened the door. And like that the moment was lost.

"Great!" I cheered as I easily put on a fake smile. "Now I hope you all enjoy some home cooking! Though...this is nowhere near a complete breakfast," I commented as I started mincing some garlic. "I mean, it's only got the scrambled egg and the rice and I'm not sure how the chickenpig will work out, not to mention that there's no coffee either…"

"Coffee?" Mako asked.

"Right, I can't seem to find anything remotely like it here." I despaired. "Imagine the darkest tea you have, with a strong, bitter taste to it. It kicks harder than you think, and leaves you awake for ages. It was a brew they used to make back home, but I think it was a village only thing." I moaned in despair. Tea was decent, but… it wasn't a real substitute for glorious coffee.

Though… things could be when I thought about it, I had achieved quite a bit today already. Got a way to the event, knew things won't be exploding under me within the next few hours, Korra still seemed to trust me, and breakfast was still on the menu.

Who knows? I might just survive tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Breakfast actually went pretty well. The chickenpig turned out having a different flavor than expected, a fattier chicken in my opinion, but other than that I like to think it went alright. Both Mako and Korra enjoyed it enough, though I honestly felt like it could have been a lot better.

After breakfast, we went our separate ways. Korra and Mako went to go hunt for fliers, while I went and played innocent. In other words, I went ahead and killed time.

But what to do with it? I mean, one could only tour a new city for so long. I had spent all morning walking around the safer parts of town, looking at all the typically touristy things one would expect to watch. Let's be honest: while a giant freaking statue of Zuko that spewed out fire was pretty cool, it did get kinda dull quick.

So after a quick lunch at some outta the way restaurant, I instead elected to go for something useful. I began my hunt for a journal to write down everything I knew. Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer and the Red Lotus, and what I could only speculate about Kuvira (the coal scuttle helmets screamed Nazis though).If all things went according to plan however then that incident wouldn't end up so bad, if it would happen at all.

It only took me a few minutes to find a few good quality notebooks and pens, all at a reasonable price too. It was after grabbing them though that I figured I'd need some peace and quiet, so I went ahead and returned home to spend more or less the entire afternoon putting down my knowledge in ink as neatly as possible. No one should be able to figure out what my journal means, seeing as the latin alphabet isn't around, so it'd only draw a lot of suspicion to anyone who read it without actually teaching them anything. Of course… it meant that I'd have to teach certain people, i.e. Korra, about how to read it. In case… well, I preferred not to think about it.

So more or less, most of the afternoon was spent reliving part of high school days, painstakingly writing down notes, details and thoughts on situations that would be coming in the following days and years. Even notes and profiles about the people I knew who would be important in the future, mini dossiers so to speak. Not that I actually wrote up dossiers about people I knew back home, but man, the last time I used a pen this much was back when acne was a major pain.

By the time it was time for me to go meet up with Ai, I had more or less constructed the basics for the Equalist movement, and all the important characters I knew were involved, Noatak and Tarrlok included. It wasn't much, but putting my thoughts to ink really helped me out with coming up with ideas on how to approach Tarrlok. You know, about his brother. Dead drops, third hand parties, that sort of thing. The not-being-able-to-read-or-write thing though was what would make things tricky.

That didn't stop me from trying to make plans though while heading up to Ai's place though. I was more or less mumbling to myself my plans as I climbed the steps and before I knew it, I realized I was in front of Ai's door. I slapped myself for my… well it just seemed appropriate at the time for some reason, then knocked on the door.

"Hey Ai, it's me Vic."

"Just a minute!" I heard her reply through the door. I figured that if women were women everywhere, then that minute could easily translate from anywhere from an actual minute to something like half and hour.

So I was pleasantly surprised to find that when Ai said 'just a minute', she meant something like that. She opened the door and found that she had dressed herself pretty casually. A simple dress, along with her coat while her brown hair was all tied up in a ponytail.I could also take in just the whiff of a rather light perfume, nothing fancy just something light and refreshing. In other words, dressed as yet another every day chum on the street on a potential date. Nice cover-up.

"Hey Vic," Ai greeted. warmly. "Come in for a bit, we can have some tea while figuring out where to go for dinner."

"Dinner? Don't we have to go the thingy?" I asked as I went in.

"Oh don't worry. It doesn't start till nine, and it won't take too long to get there from here." she replied as she scurried around her kitchen. "So how would you like your tea?"

"Any way is fine," I replied as I took a seat on her now familiar couch. "So,do you have a free day where I can you know… introduce you to the Avatar? We've only met a few times, but I think I can safely say that she and I are friends now."

"Tomorrow actually, if she's up for it, or perhaps the day after that if you don't get a hold of her tomorrow," she replied a little too sweetly. As if she knew something that would result in pain for me. "I don't really expect you to just get a hold of the Avatar just like that."

"Actually I think it should be easy enough. Just visit the only island in the city and ask for the Avatar right?"

Ai simply laughed at that. "You have a point, though I guess it'll be a matter of getting her attention away from… training I guess?"

"Well, it'll be my problem to get past eh?" I winked. "Who knows, maybe underneath this chi-deficient exterior lies a man who could get past anything."

Ai just roared with laughter at that. As if she didn't believe me! "Suuuure you can Vic. You're a veritable man of mystery after all."

"What can I say? I'm the only man who could survive entering what I like to call, the danger zone."

That just got her laughing even harder, and I only smiled in response as I watched her shakily bring in our tea. Not that I could really blame her. I mean, I'm about as squishy as squishy can be after all. While that was an obvious hindrance, I did like to think I was a lot more useful than I looked. After all, knowing the future, even a possible one, is a powerful thing.

By the time we finished our tea, we had both decided on making our way to a noodle shop Ai highly recommended. Lots of her friends apparently hung out there, and it would also be a great place for me to meet them as they would also likely be eating there before heading to what she called the Revelation.

That was of course code for 'it's an Equalist hangout'. Also another way of saying, 'we may be friends, but with these guys, spouting peace and love isn't gonna be beneficial to your health'

I mostly agreed so that I could get a feel for the… more fervent believers in the cause. To find out what drove many of the Equalists.

Mostly because stories always fascinate me, and good food and all that helps create an amicable environment for pleasant conversation. That and fish for info, but that was mostly a fringe benefit.

Also because I wanted to see if every single horror story involved a firebender in some way or another.

As we made our way to the noodle bar, I took in the atmosphere of the city as it darkened and the chill of the night crept in. People still seemed to be going out and enjoying their business, or the more likely case, pleasure. Republic City looked to have a booming nightlife, with people still daring to go out despite the supposed crime wave hitting the city.

Varrick had had a point. I'd seen Republic City at night, but up until this point I'd never really seen it at night.

"So Vic," Ai asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. "You never told me where you were from you know?"

"You've likely never heard of it," I replied honestly.

"Come on, Vic, tell me something about yourself then! Something, anything," she egged on.

"Alright," I conceded. "I grew up in a far away town you've never heard of. I was raised to follow in the footsteps of my grandfather, which is to say to work for the biggest business in town like everyone else. I had a head for sums and out of the box thinking, so some of my teachers thought that I'd end up doing pretty well there."

"Sounds like you had a pretty good life back there,"

"It had it's highs and lows," I shrugged. "I mean, I honestly didn't expect to find myself here of all places. Maybe… maybe someday I'll tell you the whole story, including all the delicious details." I finished with a wink.

She smiled and nodded at that as we spent the last few minutes approaching the noodle bar in companionable silence.

It was... nice.

* * *

><p>The noodle bar, whose name kinda escaped me, didn't look like anything special really. It wasn't particularly crowded tonight, as it looked like tonight there were only a woman and two men at the counter, busily chatting among themselves. Other than that though, the place did pass the smell test, with whatever the cook was making practically making my mouth drool with anticipation.<p>

"Hey guys!" Ai cheerily greeted the group. "I brought a friend over, this here is Vic. He'll be joining us later when we go over to the big event tonight. Say hi Vic," she said as she nudged me gently.

"Hey."

"Hello there," the woman greeted loudly. Too loudly. It kinda grated on my ears, though I made an effort not to wince. "I'm Lu-yai, that there is Fai," a rather lanky man with his oily black hair in a ponytail, "And Ken." a man who's most defining characteristic would probably be the stereotypical chinese fu manchu stache he most certainly pulled off.

"Hello," the two of them greeted with a nod. "Come on over and grab a seat," Fai offered. "The food here is good and cheap, what more could one ask for?" he finished with a laugh.

I simply smiled and followed Ai and sat beside her and ordered the same thing she ordered.

"So Vic, how'd you meet Ai?" Fai asked.

"She saved me from a mugging a few days ago. Then she helped me settle in the city and since then we've hung out a bit."

That got me a look from the two guys. It felt eerily like the one Mako gave me earlier today, and it left me just as uncomfortable.

Clearly something was up.

"Interesting," Fai started. "So, what do you do Vic?"

"Err… nothing?" I shrugged. "I'm still on what I have left, and I've really got no idea what I can do around here. I can't read, I'm not the most… physically capable guy, and I hardly know anyone in the city."

That got the three of the to give Ai a… well, a look. Clearly some sort of silent discussion was going on between the three of them, probably with me as the center of conversation.

"Well, what brought you here to the big city in the first place then?" Lu-yai asked.

"It was completely unplanned for to be honest. Let's leave it at… unfortunate circumstances have unexpectedly separated me from my family. Rather… suddenly at that."

"It's okay to tell the details," Ken replied, clearly hoping to coax more details. "I can guess that… a bender violently took them away from you?"

"I'm… not quite ready to share the details." I replied honestly.

"It's alright." Fai nodded in understanding. "Me and Ken here were from the same village in the Earth Kingdom. You won't find it anymore on any maps. Not since the village failed to pay its taxes and the Dai Li came in."

"I lost my brother to the Triple Threats," Lu-yai continued. "He owned a bookstore near the harbour, along Sha Tin road. It was apparently the wrong place to set up, as it was prime territory for the Triple Threats. They destroyed the foundations and levelled it with him inside when he refused to pay. Last I heard, the place is now one of their biggest illegal gambling dens."

Yep definitely Equalists. If they weren't fervent members, then I'd eat my shoes.

"Sorry, it's not that I don't sympathize with you guys,"I apologized. "But rather… well I just met you. I don't want to start a relationship with potential friends on a down mood you know?"

"Ha!" Fai laughed. "You've got a good point there kid. Keep an eye on him Ai, I think he's cannier than he looks."

That briefly earned a momentary flare of panic before I joined him in laughter. Then my noodles arrived, and I spent the rest of dinner more or less just listening to the group just… chat about their lives here in the city while I quietly ate in a kind of awkward silence.

* * *

><p>By the time we finished eating, it was time for us to start making our way to the Revelation. The three, Fai, Ken and Lu-yai, walked on ahead of me and Ai more or less hung out at the back, following them at our own pace.<p>

"Well what do you think?" Ai asked.

"Well they seem like good people," I replied.

"Not that, the-"

"The stories?" I responded in a lower tone. "Well, it's bad I won't deny that."

"Yeah, but isn't that more proof?" she argued. "There are hundreds of stories like them where we're going, don't you think it's a good cause then?"

"Look," I said lowering my voice to a bare whisper. "I get what's happening here, and really, I can understand where they come from. My grandfather was a survivor of the war. He hated the people who burned down the village he grew up in and destroyed his entire life. But he only hated the people who did the actual deed. He eventually became very good friends with a lot of their countrymen and… well he never held it against them for things they didn't do. He never would have survived the last end of the war if it wasn't for them."

AI just sighed and nodded "Fine, it's clear that I won't be able to convince you, but I'm sure he can." I think my counter-example was getting to her, but… well I won't pull the 'Amon is a waterbender card'. Not yet.

"I'll keep an open mind." I promised as we approached an increasingly sketchy area. Dark, dingy, smell of.. well I'd call it home, but most others would call it pollution, in the air? The moment I saw the huge bouncer by the door that could've been ripped out of of a ship, I knew:

We'd arrived at the big event.

"Guys welcome to the beginning," the huge man said. He could probably crush me without the slightest bit of effort based on how tough he looked. "Though who's the new fish?"

"He's with me Kan," Ai interjected. "He's heard about the cause."

"Well then, welcome brother, to the Revelation," he said as he moved away from the way in. "By the way, The Lieutenant wants to see you three," Kan said to Fai, Ken and Lu-yai.

"Alright then," Ken acknowledged. "We'll go on and find him. Nice meeting you Vic."

"Nice meeting you guys too," I replied as I watched them duck off into a side passage. "Well, lead the way then Ai. I trust you have a good spot for us to watch the spectacle."

"Oh we'll want to be nice and up close for this kind of thing..." she said with a far too manic smile as we entered what had to have been an old factory floor or warehouse. The place was huge, easily the size of at least a football field. Already, there were several dozen people gathered and waiting for what was obviously going to be a huge event. Murmurs echoed around the entire area, mostly speculation about who, or even what, Amon was.

None of them even came close the the truth. So now it was mostly a question of how I was going to go and watch the events that would proceed.

God, I hoped I wouldn't fuck this up.


End file.
